Savior
by casper23
Summary: Complete!Evil-Lyn does something that heralds the end of her life as she knows it.Warning:expect some o.o.c at the e.n.d
1. Rendezvous

_Title: Savior_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Author: Casper23_

_Summary: Set on the 2002 series. Evil-Lyn has done something that will herald the end of her life as she knows it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the He-Man Masters of the Universe cartoon nor am I profiting from it. If I did own it, I would add Teela to the list of persons who know Adam is He-Man, make Adam less annoying, make Orko less annoying or simply get rid of Orko, get rid of Duncan's ponytail…you get the idea._

_A/N This is my first fanfic ever and I really want to know what you think, so don't hold anything back. I can take it._

Chapter 1

**Rendezvous**

She walked quickly on the gravel path that wound its way through the trees, looking behind her every few steps. She was being silly. She knew, _she knew_ that she had taken extreme measures to conceal her plans. She was certain no one knew where she was, but it never hurt to be too safe. There was a huge boulder forcing a bend in the makeshift road just a few meters ahead—she hatched a plan.

As she rounded the corner, she ducked behind the oversized rock. Grasping her staff she waited—eyes, ears, every sense she had trained years to enhance, were alert. The crickets were singing, signaling the fast approaching dusk, and a bird squawked nearby. All good signs. If there was anything sinister about, the animals were always the first to realize it. Maybe she _was_ being too cautious …her eyes widened slightly and her nostrils flared at the distinct snap of a twig. With a speed that would have impressed any warrior, she sprang out of her hiding place ready to maim or kill (which ever came first) whom ever was following her.

Her battle cry died in her throat at the sight of a tiny brown and grey squirrel darting away in terror. She smirked a little—the terrified little thing practically screamed at the sight of her. Her overreaction to a harmless critter was so embarrassing, it was funny. She really had to relax.

She shook her head and turned to head back down the path. Once again she became focused on her destination and the person she was going to meet.

By the time she made it out of the woods the stars were clearly visible. The cloudless sky presented no barrier for the heat that was quickly escaping upward and she cursed herself for not bringing something warm to wear for the journey back. But that did not matter now. She pushed open the door that was never locked to a small warmly lit room and smiled when she saw him. He was sitting across from where she stood, in the old wooden rocking chair that he had carved himself, waiting for her as he always did.

He looked up from his book, his warm, brown eyes sparked with joy at the sight of her, with love …for _her_. Even now she could hardly believe it. He stood and she met him half way. They embraced like the lovers they were and he murmured into her hair, "Evil-Lyn."


	2. Suspicions

_A/N: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. It means so much to me that you thought enough of my work to even bother, all the nice things you said were just icing on the cake. Please keep reading._

Chapter 2:

**Suspicions**

King Randor stared out the window of the palace conservatory. The plants outside were beginning to show signs of the struggle they were undergoing for several weeks now due to the persistent dry weather. The Eternian farmers were not complaining too earnestly yet, but he knew that if the weather did not cooperate soon, they'd be looking to him for salvation. _As if he could control the weather._ Sighing heavily Randor dragged his hand over his face trying in vain to wipe some of the tiredness away. He had never wanted to be king—it was a position thrust upon him by the elders. Hell, he didn't even have time to object properly before they were gone and he and the Masters were fighting Skeletor for their lives. He had managed to do his duty well, so far, but there were times when he longed for freedom from all this responsibility.

"King Randor, you sent for me." Randor turned immediately from the window leaving his insecurities outside with the wilting rosebushes and thirsty grasses.

"Yes. I did. Walk with me." He moved toward Man-at-Arms and both proceeded along the winding path through Marlena's favorite plants, "I am concerned about Skeletor and what he's up to."

"Yes, he has been quiet for sometime now hasn't he. It's been almost two months since his last failed attempt to capture Castle Greyskull. One would think that he has finally learned his lesson."

"No, my friend," Randor began as he flicked away a particularly long stem hanging obtrusively across the path, "I know Skeletor, and such a blend of arrogance, megalomania and stupidity could never leave room for reason and logic."

Man-At-Arms chuckled softly then sobered. "So you want me to find out what, if anything, he is planning"

"I think it would be wise to head off trouble before it starts."

"I agree," Man-At-Arms said, fingering his thick mustache and looking grim "Man-E-Faces and I will go to Snake Mountain tomorrow, we'll see if we can't gather some intelligence—covertly of course."

Randor sighed for the third time in the past half hour, "I feel it's time that we find a way to rid ourselves of this "Skeletor" problem once and for all. Without He-Man I don't know what we would have done by now. I have run out of patience with these continual skirmishes."

"I understand," shaking his head gravely Man-At-Arms looked at the king from the corner of his eyes while they continued to walk through the enclosed garden. "It has not been easy. It seems that each time his schemes to take over Eternia get grander and put more of our people in danger." Stopping suddenly, Man-At-Arms turned to face the king who also stopped—a little surprised at the abrupt change in pace. "If you want, this mission could have a more permanent objective."

The King's eyebrows lifted slowly as the weight of what his commander was suggesting settled slowly in. He waited a few moments and looked again at Man-A-Arms, his eyes sad, "I am a soldier at heart, Duncan and believe me, I realize that some things have to be done, but I am King and I cannot condone certain courses of action. I … I believe that it would violate the trust the elders have placed in me"

"I am sorry sir," Man-At-Arms said quickly, "I did not mean—"

"There is no need to apologize, Duncan. Come along. Tell me how that daughter of yours is doing."

………………………………………………………………………………

Skeletor glared at the latest freak show to request his audience. It was always like this, though not so much anymore. Some imbecile with a misguided notion that he was the strongest, most evil minion he, Skeletor, would ever see, vied for his approval to join his ranks. All he had to do was give them a chance to "prove" themselves. He had to admit that it was quite entertaining at times to see them wrestle each of his men. He usually started with Trap-Jaw and then had them work their way up. Most could not make it past the first round, the very best he'd seen yet had the privilege of participating in the second round where they had their spines twisted by Beast-Man's brawn. It was round two and this hopeful was still standing.

His fur covered body glistened with sweat and his massive chest heaved in testament to his exertions. He struck a cocky pose, standing over his fallen, whimpering opponent, hand on one hip, while one booted foot continued to apply pressure to Beast Man's head. "Is that all?" Orad smirked, deliberately toying with the "Overlord of Evil." _Was he mad or just plain crazy_? Skeletor thought as he sipped wine from a heavy iron mug. "Tri-Klops," he began conversationally, "will you please help our guest understand what he has gotten himself into. _Kill him._"

"With pleasure," they had all they could take from this cocky piece of shit. "I'm gonna tear you apart."

The newcomer just smiled. He jutted his chin toward the scowling man and tapped it lightly with his finger, graciously giving Tri-Klops the first shot. Growling in rage at the insult, Tri-Klops rushed forward. Orad easily avoided punch aimed at his head. He grabbed the stunned man's hand and quickly wretched it backwards. Tri-Klops' bellow of pain signaled the moment his shoulder snapped of place. Orad followed up with what appeared to be his signature move. While still pinning Tri-Klops' arm across his upper back, he unleashed exactly five stabbing blows to Tri-Klops' groin with his knee. Finally releasing him, Tri-Klops fell face-first with a thud to the floor, sobbing and clutching his privates in agony. Orad proceeded to fire a round of five kicks to the man's stomach. Luckily Tri-Klops passed out before he could get up to number three. That did not deter him in the least, "Four, ugh … five." Orad briefly surveying his work, snorted loudly and ran a hand through his long hair, fixing the long, damp strands away from his eyes. He looked at his watch, as he had done the first two times. _Four minutes, fifty-two seconds._ Frowning slightly, he waited and at the right moment kicked Tri-Klops in the head. Five minutes, _perfect. _

Skeletor looked on with displeasure. "Evil-Lyn, your turn."

She'd sat unmoving and staring off into space since she and the others had been summoned and had only been paying partial attention to the sadism being executed before her. She had more important things to think about. At the sound of her name she jumped and looked at Skeletor questioningly. The hollowed out caves he used for eyes glowed red in annoyance. Evil-Lyn noted this but continued to sit, eyebrows raised in inquiry. Normally, fear of Skeletor's wrath would have her scurrying to do his bidding, but compared to the news she had found out today, Skeletor was as frightening as a cowering squirrel. Besides, she thought it peculiar that he had gotten so angry with her so quickly.

"I said: **GET OVER THERE AND DESTROY HIM.**" He was so furious that he dropped his goblet on the floor. His knuckles were white as he gripped the arms of his throne; his body positioned as if he was going to spring up from his seat at any moment.

Evil-Lyn recoiled as if he'd physically struck her. She looked from Skeletor to Orad's grinning face. She had not been paying that close attention, but who could miss the kneeing, the kicking! She clutched her stomach unconsciously and looked at Skeletor as if he had gone mad, "Are you mad?" His eyes, liquid flame, seemed to burn even brighter. He lunged out of his seat and before she knew it, he had her pinned by her neck against the wall behind her now toppled chair.


	3. It gets worse before it gets better

Chapter 3

**It gets worse before it gets better**

"You devious little bitch, who do you think you are?" he hissed. His breath was hot and putrid against her face. He was not shouting now. His words were for her ears only. "I know _what_ you are." The blood drummed in her head so loudly she could hardly make out what he was saying. Her eyes were wild and reddening as Skeletor slowly cut off her circulation. Too stunned before to fight him off, now all she had the energy to do was to grasp his forearm pathetically. "You think me a fool? You saunter around here as if you have all the answers to questions the rest of us are too obtuse to ask. Do you think you are smarter than I am Evilyn? Do you think you had _me_ fooled? If I didn't like the view so much I would have had your traitorous head severed from that lovely body of yours." he chucked softly. Suddenly bored with his little game, he flung her body to the floor.

"Get out!" This time he did shout, and those of his posse who were still conscious, managed to close their gaping mouths long enough to get the hell out of there. What ever Evilyn did to warrant such an explosion was a mystery, but they sure as hell weren't going to stick around while the debris was still falling.

"What the hell is this Skeletor? I came here to show you what I can do, not to—," Orad did not finish for Skeletor swiftly lifted his staff and let loose an energy blast directly at the hopeful's chest. Orad's body flew across the room for several meters until it was stopped abruptly by the rock wall. He did not get up.

Her breath came out in painful gasps and Evilyn grasped at her sore throat with one hand while she tried to raise herself up off the ground with the other; but her legs felt like rubber and they refused to hold her weight. Instead, she chose to scurry backwards on her butt away from Skeletor, who was slowly advancing.

"Yes Evil- Lyn," he continued again now that they had some privacy. "I know that you are a slut."

"What …the hell…are you talking about," she managed to wheeze.

"A whore."

"If you touch me again, I will kill you."

"A despicable, slatternly wench."

He was standing directly over her. Evilyn coughed and glared up at him defiantly. He knelt before her on one knee until they were face to face. "I know where you go every evening when you think no one is looking. I know what you do and I know who you do it with". Her eyes widened and before she could make a move he grabbed her by the throat again. Her cry was cut short to a painful gurgling in her throat. She clawed at his face with her nails. Fruitless. Balling her hands into fists she proceeded to pound him in the head. She was getting wilder now and kicked and punched every part of his body she could reach.

"Aargh" he growled in rage when her knee struck home below his belt. He moved over her then, trying to curb her thrashing by pinning her down with his body. He fastened another hand onto her throat and applied more pressure—just enough to let her know that she was at his mercy, not to kill her though, not yet. Her hands came up abruptly to grasp his wrist and he watched with pleasure as her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. He eased up a little but did not release her and smiled as she hungrily gulped lungfuls of air.

"Hmm, you're lasting longer than your boyfriend did."

"What …what did you do?"

"I killed him of course. Snapped his neck like a twig."

"No! No! Nooooo!" Evilyn screamed. She thrashed violently underneath him and Skeletor was forced to let go of her throat to restrain her hands instead. Enraged, her eyes flashed purple but in the midst of her grief and rage she remembered, and forced herself to calm down. Her eyes were hard and deadly now. If she could stop his heart with her glare she would have. "I will not rest until you are dead." She spat through clenched teeth. "I will rip your heart out with my bare hands—" her voice caught in her throat and her eyes shimmered with tears she would not shed—not in front of him.

"Oh!" he gasped mockingly, "I do believe you actually cared for the little handyman. I say Evil-Lyn, you are getting a bit soft in your old age. I'll have to help you with that." Standing unexpectedly, he yanked her off the ground and pulled her behind him. He was heading toward the wide opening at the back of the cavernous room that looked out over the valley below Snake Mountain. _He was going to throw her off_! She renewed her struggles tenfold but he was too strong and soon he had her standing at the edge facing him with her back to the opening. He held her two hands in one of his large, clawed ones and grabbed the back of her head with the other pulling her roughly against him. He snarled and ground her mouth against his, instantly silencing her cursing. He pulled away and examined his handiwork: her mouth was bleeding and twisted in revulsion. "Goodbye Evil-Lyn."

She was trapped and for the first time in her life, terrified—for herself, for her baby.


	4. Mother Knows Best

_A/N Due to reader observations, I have added a little more to the beginning of this chapter to help it flow with the rest of the story. I hope it's better now. Subsequently Chapter 5 is shorter by 3 paragraphs._

Chapter 4

**Mother Knows Best**

She was falling.

Wind and terror roared in her ears. As she stared, wide eyed, at his rapidly shrinking head, the thought that Skeletor's face would be the last thing she saw before she died, ripped a scream out of her bruised throat. When she finally hit the ground, the darkness was welcomed.

_My goodness, it hurt; everything hurt_. Her broken body was protesting to the agony of being moved. She felt herself being flung across someone's shoulder. _Ignorant, callous bastard! I just fell down a cliff for shit's sake! _In reality, all she could manage was a low groan before the darkness closed over her again.

She woke again a short time later. The sun was past its zenith, but still high and bright enough to intensify the pain which was already scrambling her brain cells. She turned head away and groaned pitifully at the unexpected pain that such a simple movement had produced.

"You alright back there?" A very familiar voice called out to her from the front. Who was that and was she on…a speeder? With …Orad! She suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Hey! This is a loan!" Orad called behind him, cringing at the sounds of his passenger being violently ill all over the back seat.

Evil-Lyn ignored him and lay back heavily on the seat. Her humiliation only served to enhance the anger and pain she was feeling. She closed her eyes against the memory of Skeletor's mocking face as he sent her to her death; against the memory of her weakness. _This did not have to happen. Damn you mother_. The events of her encounter with her mother earlier that day were already replaying themselves in her mind before the pain became too much for her and she fell unconscious again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You called?" Evilyn shut the door sharply. If the fact that she did not want to be there was indiscernible from her tone, her body language practically yelled it. Her mother noted this and smiled to herself.

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked, half amused at her daughter's unwillingness to venture more than two feet from the door. "Come in child. Granted," she gestured loosely indicating their surroundings, "it is not as grandiose as your master's abode," she bated her and smiled again.

"Skeletor is not my master."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake."

It was a beautiful room, Evilyn noted as she walked stiffly to the only wooden chair that existed among the other stone and metal furniture. Yards of shear, multicolored cloth crisscrossed the ceiling and draped down into room dividers. The fabric partitions moved fluidly in the light breeze coming from the open window at the back. The cloths also served to keep her mother's living space separate from the place she entertained her guests, something her mother did frequently. As the self proclaimed "helper" of Eternia, her mother used her inherited magic to perform certain 'favors'for the more desperate of Eternia's populace—for the right price of course.

"So, how have you been?"

"Cut the crap mother, as disturbing as it is, we both know there hasn't been a time in my life when you haven't known exactly where I was or what I was doing, so just tell me what you want."

"There's no need to be so abrupt, dear. Surely you can't blame an old woman for wanting to spend sometime with her only daughter." Evilyn made a face which she ignored and continued. "I am concerned about you." Evilyn snorted rudely to indicate her disbelief. "It seems that you have gotten yourself into a situation that may cause you a great deal of inconvenience. I've ignored your dalliances in the past, of which there have been several." she added in an undertone. "However, this one seems different—_you_ seem different."

Up till now Evilyn had been listening in stony silence, waiting with dread for her mother to get to the point. "You wish to discuss my love-life mother?" she asked, her nonchalance sounding forced in her own ears.

Her mother looked at her, her eyes a little sad and …hopeful? "Hmm…interesting choice of words, darling."

Evilyn refused to meet her mother's eyes. Had she said love life, she'd meant sex-life, didn't she. "I need to get back." She stood quickly. "Mother, as always, it has not been a pleasure."

"Don't be so stubborn child; cowardice has never been among your many faults. What is done is done—accept it! This is not a bad thing."

"Oh please mother; you are being absurd if you think I will heed advice from you about _love_," she spat the word out and tried to extinguish its taste with mockery and scorn. "You would have sold your soul for one glance from my father, for one kind word. I watched you humiliate yourself, practically groveling for his attention. With your talent you could have ruled Eternia; instead you let him use you to facilitate his own short-sighted, insignificant ambitions. He practically owned you, Mother. After all these years I'm surprised that he cared enough to give you a hole in the wall much less an entire room."

"Don't hold back darling, let it all out," her mother said sarcastically.

"Your love made you weak, pathetic and contemptible mother," she said slowly emphasizing each word. "That is not _my_ destiny".

"My dear child, you have so much to learn," she moved closer and touched Evilyn's cheek. "You can't poss …," she stopped.

"What is it?" Evilyn asked in alarm, unwitting mimicking the expression on her mothers face.

"You …you are with child." She answered softly. Her expression grave as she looked into her daughters face.

Her mother's palm remained where it was while her free hand clutched Evilyn's to ensure that she did not pull away; but Evilyn was rooted. Her eyes were wide and she did not appear to be breathing.

"What? No!" Her voice was strained and barely above a whisper. Her head was spinning and it did not register that her mother was reciting what sounded like incantations.

Evilyn gasped in surprise as her mother grasped her face in both hands. "I will help you," she said earnestly. "It is not weakness to love; the bravest thing one can do is to sacrifice one's life for another. You must learn of this love. You will sacrifice this life for your child."

"What do you mean? Why are you saying these things?"

"I have made it so that you will be unable to use your magic unless you harness the life force of your unborn child." Evilyn recoiled in horror.

"Why …how could you do this?"

"This way you will be forced to choose—your life … or your son's."

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. A Tough Pill To Swallow

Chapter 5

**A Tough Pill To Swallow**

"Did you do this to her?"

"Of course not, she fell, I told you!" Duncan raked his hands through his hair, disheveling his ponytail, and continued his pacing. 

"Duncan, I know …I know I have a past that I'm not proud of but—," he hesitated then hurried on when he saw the incredulous look Duncan shot him, " I thought you had gotten past this. Why else would you have found me for this mission? I would never do this!" He stressed, moving to block Duncan's path so that he could stand still long enough to absorb the sincerity of his words.

"Orad, just tell me what happened." Man-at-Arms sighed heavily and they both turned toward the bed where a very bruised and unconscious Evilyn lay. 

"Well he's going to have to tell you outside." A shrill voice interrupted rudely, the owner of which, moved her stout body quicker than one would expect, from the door she had just entered through, over to Evilyn's bed. She examined her patient, making pained noises every time she identified another injury. After several moments of this she realized that the men were still present. Arching her thick brows in annoyance she addressed them again: "Why are you two still here?"

"And just who are you?" Duncan asked more than a little stunned at the woman's audacity.

"I am the person who is going to save this woman's life as soon as I can get some peace and quiet"

"Now wait just a min—" 

"It's alright Man-At-Arms," Randor stood at the door. At the sight of the King, Orad stiffened instinctively and saluted. Randor regarded him coldly but said nothing. "Let's take this outside." The men followed obediently though obviously irritated.

"Hey!" Orad exclaimed as the door he had just passed hit him sharply in the hind quarters.

"Ramona is a bit surly, but she's the best Healer in Eternia and from the looks of her patient there, we definitely need the best." He glanced from Duncan to Orad, "Now, which one of you is going to tell me what is going on?"

"She's here!" Teela's incredulous voice echoed off the stone walls of the palace corridor. Prince Adam was finding it hard to keep up with her long, determined strides and was already regretting filling her in on the news of Evilyn's arrival before her father did. At least her respect for Man-at-Arms would protect him from her wrath, but then again, maybe not. They found him in deep conference with a hairy guy they had never seen before.

"Father, how could you allow that woman in the palace? For all we know this could be some sort of trick to weasel her way in here. How do you know she's really hurt? Who's guarding her? Does King Randor know about this?" Her tirade paused only because she had to inhale. 

"Orad, this is Teela, Captain of the Guard, and my daughter." Teela nodded politely at him, her eyes betraying her curiosity. "Orad served with me a long time ago in the Palace Guard. He is the one who brought Evilyn here. I sent him to Snake Mountain to infiltrate Skeletor's little army. Apparently he and Evilyn had a spat and he threw her out of a window."

"He threw her out of a window!" Adam gasped unbelieving.

"Yes," Duncan assured him," and according to our resident Healer, she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant!" it was Teela's turn.

"Someone should really do something about the acoustics in here." Orad chimed in, his grin buffering the glares the others cast him. He then repeated the story he had told the King and Man-at-Arms earlier: "…when I came to, Skeletor was gone and I found Evilyn half way down the mountain, draped over a piece of protruding rock. I tell you, it was hell trying to get to her."

"My goodness, what the hell is going on in Snake Mountain these days?" Adam asked and plopped down into the nearest chair.

"No wonder they haven't attacked us in so long, there're too busy staring in their own bloody soap opera." There was a long pause then Teela continued hesitantly, "Do you suppose Skeletor is the father?"

"Ugg, let's not discuss this now," Adam pleaded. "Look, Skeletor tried to kill her right, she must hate the guy; maybe we can use this to our advantage."

"We'll just have to make her see that an alliance with us would be the best way for her to settle the score," Orad added; while the others considered this Duncan just looked worried.

"I heard the patient was up?" 

"She just regained consciousness," Ramona confirmed. "You can be here for five minutes, not a second more," she finally stepped out from the doorway to let him through. "Five minutes," she snapped again before shutting the door behind her.

"Yes ma'am," Duncan said softly and took the seat near Evilyn's bed. Her eyes were closed so he decided to wait till she was ready to face him. He took the opportunity to study her. When Orad had first brought her through the palace gates two days ago, slung over his shoulder like a sack of vegetables, they had had trouble figuring out the extent of her injuries since she was covered with dirt and blood. Now her head was heavily bandaged and Teela would be pleased to know that she was not going to be roaming about the palace, not with a broken leg and ankle. More bandages covered the skin on both wrists, and he could only guess at the other injuries that the blanket kept hidden. Her face held the tense expression of someone in pain, this was no surprise considering, and suddenly Duncan felt the stirrings of pity for her—no one deserved this.

"Evilyn," he said her name and waited for her to acknowledge him.

Her eyes opened after an instant and Duncan was rendered speechless by the depth of pain he saw in them. He started again: "Why did Skeletor do this to you?" She did not answer and after several moments Duncan moved to leave, accepting that perhaps it was too soon for a round of twenty questions.

"My baby," her voice rasped almost inaudibly and she repeated herself, "Is my baby alright."

"I don't know," he said slowly, "I'll have to ask—"

Ramona bustled into the room "Alright, five minutes are up. Leave."

"She wants to know—" Man-at-arms began loudly, more than a little irritated by the woman's abrasiveness. After taking two calming breaths he continued, "Is her baby healthy, Ramona?" She moved past him and looked down at her patient, almost kindly, and spoke to her.

"You baby is fine. It's a miracle, especially with you looking as if someone used your body to skate down the side of a mountain." 

Evilyn's chest heaved in a failed attempt to choke back a sob of relief and Man-at-Arms abruptly turned away from the sight of her streaming tears. He had not thought his enemies capable of anything more than greed and anarchy, seeing Evilyn like this made her seem almost …human. "I'll come back later. Take care of her Ramona," he said as he left.

"Have you been to see her yet?" Adam asked his best friend and watched her at the corner of his eye while he scratched behind Cringer's ear. They were sitting and talking in the shade of his favorite tree—a ritual they performed almost every day since they were children. Now, both were approaching adulthood and this tree had helped to maintain their friendship in spite of differences in opinion, characters, hormones and …secrets.

"Me? Why should I."

"She's pretty banged up. No one deserved what happened to her'" Adam insisted gently and smiled in response to Cringer's appreciative purrs.

"Maybe you're right," she agreed unwillingly and picked up another dried leaf to shred. "I just can't shake the feeling that her presence here is going to cause a lot of trouble."

"We're not going to give her free reign of the castle, she's under strict guard 24/7, but she's going to be someone's mother—responsibility like that can alter anyone's priorities."

"You think people can change just like that?"

Adam thought for a moment, rubbing his chin in time with the motion of his hand on Cringer's head. "I think that once you realize what's really important you tend to direct your energies to that instead."

"When did you get so wise _Prince_" Teela quipped and flung a leaf stem in his direction.

"Oh, right about the time I became soo sexy" Adam smirked; his blue eyes alight with mirth.

"Yeah right!" Teela retorted and flung a handful of leaves at his laughing face. He ducked and missed the deep blush that reddened her neck.

Duncan walked briskly towards Evilyn's room. It had only been a few hours since he had seen her and though he was anxious to get to the bottom of this mystery between her and Skeletor, the fact that she had sent for him, quite urgently, had him feeling inexplicably uneasy. He nodded to the guard on duty and entered without knocking. 

Ramona was nowhere in sight and he relaxed a little. Evilyn watched him as he advanced toward the bed. "Evilyn," he started when he reached the foot of her bed. "I understand that you have—you _are_—going through an ordeal and I am sure our questions can wait if you desire."

"This cannot," she cut him off suddenly. "Please, sit down." He eased himself slowly into the chair and resigned himself to listen. When he had settled she began haltingly, her voice soft:

"I knew this man. 

I.... It was a hot day, like so many days are now on Eternia, and I was looking for–well it doesn't matter what I was searching for–he ...he scolded me for tearing down a two hundred year old tree 'just to get some useless weed at the top'–he was furious. 

He plucked the weed up before I could get to it and insisted that if I did not plant at least ten more trees in its place he would _eat _my plant. There I was, declaring my identity and brandishing my staff menacingly in his face and he was countering my threats with the promise of a sound whipping, if I didn't get started before sunset." She smiled a little at the memory and Duncan squelched the urge to ask where she was headed with this story. "Well, after that brazen display of arrogance I had no choice...no choice whatsoever but to plant the blasted trees."

"I found that we had little in common but there was something—" she trailed off. "I cared for him, you must believe that, I did; and he said that he…" her eyes closed, no doubt, memories of her lover replayed behind their lids.

Now Duncan was confused. He had expected some explanation of Skeletor's violence; her curses, her wrath at what he had done to her, desperate negotiation for aid in carrying out her vengeance in exchange for crippling information against him, but this—what was this? Why tell _him_ this? 

"He gave me more than I deserve" she absently touched her stomach through the sheet, "and I will always love him for that. Your brother was a good man."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the chair crashed to the floor in the wake of its former occupant's abrupt departure.

"Leave!" Duncan ordered the startled guard who had burst into the room. He leaned over her and grabbed her roughly at the shoulders, not caring that he was hurting her.

"My brother! _You do not know my brother!" Even as he said the words he realized that Carr was the lover she had been speaking of—fearless, arrogant, former palace guard and thorn in Duncan's side. He'd acquired an elder brother when he was thirteen. His father came back after a three month long battle with a wife and her fifteen year old son. He and his father had just buried his mother that past winter—it had taken a teenaged Duncan years to forgive him. _

He and Carr never had the ideal fraternal relationship; their parents were married and that was that. Both joined the palace guard when they were of age, but Carr retired soon after father had died, realizing for sometime, that the conformity and team play necessary for military life were not part of his character. Duncan understood and appreciated the fact that Carr had respected his father enough to put up with it for so long. When his stepmother died Duncan tried to maintain ties with his stepbrother, since he was the only family he had left—then Teela came into his life. The last time he had seen Carr was for Teela's tenth birthday. He had crafted a wooden rocking horse for her, admitting that she was probably too big for such a toy but insisting that every child should have one.

Suddenly it dawned on him what she had said.

"What do you mean 'he _was a good man'?" He listened in horror as Evilyn related what Skeletor had told her, his eyes searched hers, hoping for some sign that this was some sadistic trick. _Skeletor had killed his brother_. _

Duncan released her and bolted for the door. He passed the bewildered guard and almost collided with Adam and Teela in the hallway, her concerned questions went unheard. He saw nothing, heard nothing; all he felt was the pounding of his heart in his head. He had to find out if it was true. The thought of his brother dying alone at the hands of that madman, his body rotting after all this time, the dishonor—Skeletor would pay dearly.

**A/N** I feel that I must apologize for my tardy update. The last thing I want is for you guys to lose interest in my story because of my delinquency. I don't know how to explain it though, its not writer's block…it's more like an inexplicable constriction. I got half way through this ch. in one night and then could not put down another satisfactory sentence for weeks after. There must be some sort of creative exlax or something one can take, anyway … I really hope you like what I've managed so far.

Thanks to optimus610, mariayah, Incubus91 and Doppleganger for reviewing—it meant a lot.


	6. Too Late

Chapter 6

"What did you do?" Teela demanded as she burst into Evilyn's room. Adam did not bother to temper her anger this time because he was as upset as she was. Evilyn had been looking out the window and when they barged in she did not bother turning around. Instead, she hunkered down under her blankets, trying to get as comfortable as her injuries would allow. Teela's frustration was growing, on top of everything else, this woman was ignoring her. 

"Go to your father; he went into the woods to where his brother lives. Now leave me, I'm tired." Adam placed a restraining arm on his friend's shoulder. He felt her tension under his fingertips; her entire body trembled with the effort she was making not to execute some sort of violence on the already wounded woman. He'd been watching Evilyn, and had concluded that the woman presently cowering under the blankets was not the same woman whose spells and tricks he had to stave off so many times as He-Man. Indeed, she did look tired.

"Come on Teela, your father needs you." Teela allowed herself to be led away, her glare never leaving the back of Evilyn's head. Outside, in Adam's speeder, Teela was quiet. She had never seen her father so upset.

"I told you that woman would be trouble," she said finally.

"What's her connection to your uncle though?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Teela replied, her eyes narrowing into jade slits

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Father!" she called out and jumped to the ground before Adam had a chance to stop properly. She ran the short distance to her Uncle's cabin. Though she had only visited it twice as a child, it looked much smaller than she remembered. She ran through the wide opened door and continued to call out to her father. When Adam caught up with her, his baritone could also be heard echoing throughout the sparsely furnished rooms.

"He's not here."

"Let's check outside."

When they opened the back door they saw Duncan immediately. He sat on his knees at the far end of the yard with his back to them. He ignored their calls, and when they reached him they could see why.

There, lying before him was Carr. His long, blond hair was matted and filthy with blood and ick; his once strong features obscured by bruises. Around him was the sickeningly sweet odor of decay. 

Teela stood in shock behind her father and Adam moved to comfort her. 

"Who could have done this? Why?" her voice was muffled in the cloth of Adam's shirt. She buried her head deeper into his chest as his arms tightened around her. 

Man-at-Arms had not moved since they had arrived; in fact, he had sat this way since he had discovered his brother's body. 

"Skeletor did this." Finally he turned towards them. Adam started a little at the sight of his mentor's face. The tears did not alarm him, it was his eyes. He looked like a man out for blood—Skeletor's.

"Adam, we'll need He-Man's help."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She woke up aching and sweating from the heat and her nightmare. She'd seen Carr's face in her dreams, his soft eyes reassuring her then fading to reveal Skeletor's hard, glowing ones; his grotesque visage twisting into a cruel grin as he dropped her writing body into the abyss below. 

"Have this." She jumped and winced immediately at the pain that her startled movement produced. In the darkness she could easily make out the form of Man-At-Arms sitting beside her bed. Her eyes were better than most humanoids on Eternia at seeing in the dark—an asset to one who could so easily fade into it. He held a glass of water in his hand waited patiently for her to take it. She accepted it without a word; though, plenty concerned as to why Man-At-Arms was in her room, in the dark, in the middle of the night, watching her sleep. She tried to console herself with the fact that he was one of the 'good-guys;' but, then again he'd never had a brother murdered before. She hated herself for allowing this man to intimidate her so easily, then she realized why—it was guilt, another emotion foreign to her till recently. 

"You wanted something?"

"No," his voice was deceptively calm. "I am trying to decide what to do with you."

She sipped from the glass and placed it on the night stand before retorting, "I am not your concern. As soon as I can walk I will be on my way"

"I don't think so."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Duncan suddenly turned on the lamp and leaned over the bed until his face was just inches from hers. His eyes roamed her face as if looking for something. She realized he was making her very nervous and her chin tilted up defiantly in response to her internal decision not to let him see her squirm.

"I've been sitting here trying to understand what my brother saw in you." When his eyes dropped to her mouth his eyes narrowed and he abruptly returned to his seat.

"Skeletor has disappeared. I need you as bait to lure him out so that I can …deal with him."

"Funny, I thought you just wanted to kill him."

He continued as if she had not spoken. "I am certain he believes you are dead, so your return 'from the grave' should set him after you; he'll just have to get through me first."

"How noble."

"Don't be mistaken Evilyn, your safety only concerns me as long as your loins hold my brother's child. As far as I'm concerned you are as responsible for Carr's death as your Master is."

"Skeletor is _not my Master!" she began hotly, but any other words of denial died in her throat. She did feel responsible for Carr's death and it hurt. She feared that the pain would soon break her, and then she'd be no better than the weak woman she accused her mother of being._

"Get out, just get out!" she hissed. "Do you think I wanted this to happen? When I found out Carr was your stepbrother I could have used that information to force you to your knees," she looked up at the ceiling and gave a short, humorless laugh. "You and your kind…you …'_Masters_,' believe that you are the epitomes of 'all that is good.' Well, life is not painted in black and white and the rest of us _mortals_ are just trying to do the best we can. Carr knew who I was yet he still loved me: _me_, Evil-Lyn, Sorceress of Darkness and all-round evil witch. Maybe I used some sort of mind-bending spell," she said mockingly, "or maybe your brother was a just a simple-minded fool; or maybe, just maybe, you don't know a damned thing about me!" she ended with a shout, which lead to the sound of a ruckus outside the door. Soon the door swung open and Ramona barreled in.

"What is all this shouting? Man-At-Arms? You should not be in here. Get out! What…? This woman is sick…and you call yourself a Master…"

"Be prepared," he addressed Evilyn calmly as he got up to leave, "the rumor mill starts first thing tomorrow," he closed the door sharply cutting off Ramona's outraged diatribe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day arrived just like any other. The sun rose and the birds sang and Duncan contemplated this while he sat in front of his bedroom window. He had not slept that night, the memories of the day before were too fresh in his head to give him any peace. He realized that he had unconsciously excluded his brother from his life and now it was too late. 

He had arranged for Carr's burial ceremony to take place that morning so he dragged his exhausted body up to get ready. There was a tentative knock at his door and when he did not answer immediately his caller entered. It was Teela. They looked at each other for a long time before she moved to sit on his bed.

"It's almost time," she spoke softly.

"I know."

"You know what makes this so much worse, the fact that he was my uncle yet I hardly knew him."

"Teela, I know and I am sorry. I should have made a better effort to keep our family together. I will not make the same mistake again."

"Father, it's not your fault. I could have gone to see him or he could have done the same. It's no one's fault …it's all our faults. I guess we only realize how much we need someone when they are gone from our lives."

"Yes…" her father agreed slowly. "Please alert the Masters that we are going to have a meeting in the war room after the ceremony."

"Of course Father," she stood up and made for the door.

"Teela wait." Duncan closed the distance between them and engulfed her in his strong arms. "I love you so much, always remember that," he said fiercely into her thick, red hair. Teela was momentarily taken aback by the strength of his embrace but hugged him back just as urgently.

"I know you do Father. I know…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

**A/N     Well…this is…you know, a filler. Not much action, although I don't recall writing much of that…anyway. Technically this chapter is not finished but I decided to post now because God knows when I will. **

Thanks so much to those who reviewed:

Arla, ELENI and RogueLeBeau: Thanks for your enthusiastic reviews, I hope you like this chapter too. 

Neela Tiri:        I know what you mean about the writing style—I'm working on it.

Lady Moria:     Thanks for the heads up about Evil-Lyn's mom. By the way, I'm 24.


	7. Like A Rabbit

Chapter 7

**Like A Rabbit**

After the ceremony all the Masters who were in residence at the castle waited in the war room for Man-At-Arms. There was no friendly banter or idle conversation to be heard as they all pondered what had happened at the burial.

Evilyn had arrived in a wheelchair, attended by Ramona. Without her helmet, and with an uncommon aura of vulnerability around her, she was barely recognizable. There had been rumors over the past few days about her alleged relationship with Man-At-Arm's stepbrother, but none of the Masters were willing to believe them since Duncan had yet to verify anything. Yet, she had been there, obviously distressed, if one were to believe her tears. The rumors did not seem contrived at all!

Duncan arrived finally, followed by HeMan. "Let's begin," he started abruptly, trying to forestall any platitudes. 

"Where's Adam?" Teela asked when she saw HeMan closing the double doors.

"Adam is on another assignment."

"Another assignment? What could be more important than this?"

"Don't worry Teela, Adam knows how important this is" HeMan answered. She opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it—it would do no good anyway. 

"Before you continue Man-At-Arms," Zodac's interrupted smoothly. "We want you to know that we all understand what you are going through. I too have lost a brother but I have also gained a family. You yourself have shown me that there is no need to go it alone." He clasped Duncan by the shoulders and looked from him to Teela. "What I am trying to say is that we are your brothers and we will fight with you to avenge Carr's death."

Duncan was speechless. He looked at his daughter and saw that her eyes were shining with unshed tears. He cleared his throat, and then looked into the face of each man standing before him. All of them friends: old and new; all of them family. The knowledge made it a little easier—just a little. "Thank you…thank you all."

He cleared his throat again, trying to remove the constriction that his emotions were placing on his voice box. "Now…I assume you have all heard about the circumstances of my brother's death."

"We have Duncan, but I don't quite believe it." Mekanek said.

 "Skeletor killed Carr because of his involvement with Evilyn?" 

"Is it true she is having his baby?" Orko asked floating to the front of the group.

Duncan held up his hands as if to fend off more questions "Yes, yes, it's true, but these details are not important right now."

"I didn't even know you had a brother," Buzzoff said to himself.

"What is important is putting an end to Skeletor's reign of terror. This has always been our goal and I realize that my brother's death has made achieving it more urgent to me. However, this doesn't change the fact that Skeletor has taken a life—he has gone too far."

"You don't have to convince us Man-At-Arms" Stratos offered encouragingly.

"Yeah," Ran Man chimed in. "Just tell us what the plan is."

Just then the doors swung open to reveal Ramona standing behind her patient's chair. She wheeled Evilyn inside. "Well, I brought you here. I'll be back in thirty minutes, not a minute longer." She left and closed the door behind her.

"You have no right to be here Evilyn?" Duncan said angrily.

"You are planning to defeat Skeletor right? Once and for all?  Well, I am the only person in this room who knows how his twisted mind works." She stopped and faced the Masters defiantly; matching the fierce glares they were sending her way. "If you think you stand a better chance without me I will go, because I won't trust my or my unborn baby's health to fools who are too stupid to realize they need my help." 

This lead to a round of objections as each master told her exactly what they thought about her 'help.'

"She's right," HeMan attempted to reason with them. "Like it or not, she may be the one advantage we need to finally end this."

"I don't believe this," Buzzoff retorted. "Since when do we consort with the enemy? And why are we trusting her word about this baby thing? For all we know that kid could be Skeletor's." They all looked at her after that statement; she could almost see the wheels of suspicion turning in their heads.

"That is not possible." She said coldly.

"Why, he's not your type?" Buzzoff responded sarcastically.

"Skeletor is impotent." 

There was silence for a moment after that.

"How do you know?" Buzzoff countered thinking that her lies were becoming grander by the minute.

She sighed and resigned herself to disclosing the whole gory truth. 

"If you want to work with a man like Skeletor—someone who likes to _take what he wants—and at the same time you are forced to use your sexuality against him in order to further your own agenda, then you have to take certain measures to protect your…virtue."_

Buzzoff blinked and swallowed while gathering the courage to ask: "How?"

"Let's just say there is an herb for almost every ailment known to man—or woman."

The room was silent as every man considered just how dangerous this woman really was.

"Diabolical." Zodac summarized under his breath.

"Well, it definitely explains why Skeletor is always so grumpy." RanMan mused while scratching his chin.

Teela almost grinned at the looks on the Master's faces; most holding both hands over their loins in an unconscious gesture of protection.

"Anyway…" Man-At-Arms attempted to take the reigns again. "If you know as much as you claim, now is the time to lay your cards on the table for as we speak, Skeletor is finding out you are alive and making plans of his own."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm telling you, she's alive." Beastman nervously shifted from one foot to the other. He had just acquired the news from a red wolf that swore that the one known as Evil-Lyn was hiding in a cave in the Moria forest, licking her wounds. 

"Well, aren't you going to tell him?" Tri-Klops said while moving upwind of the fur covered dope.

"Me! I'm not going near him, he's crazy!" They both glanced furtively over their shoulders at their liege. He had been sitting morosely on his throne since that morning, having returned from parts unknown and had bid them attend to him. They had no clue why since all he did was sit and stare and fly into a range any time one of them asked him a question. 

"Look at what he did to Evilyn, and she was his favorite."

"The witch got what was coming to her, but for once you have a point.  Skeletor is a little too volatile right now. You should tell him later."

"Me!"

"Tell me what." The two men actually yelped when they realized that sometime during their conversation Skeletor had moved and was now standing behind them. 

"Hmm…uh…" Beastman stammered. 

"Well!" 

"Uh…Evil-Lyn, she's …uh …alive." He cringed, after a few moments, when nothing happened, he chanced to open one eye. 

"How do you know this?" Skeletor inquired.

Beastman quickly told him everything he knew and exhaled in a whoosh when he was finished. Skeletor turned and made his way to his throne. When seated he picked up Evil-Lyn's crystal ball staff from the side of the throne, the one she had dropped a few days ago. He addressed Tri-Klops who hobbled closer, cursing his aching gonads with every painful step—he was still recovering from Orad's attack from a few days ago. 

"I want you to find out exactly where this cave is." 

"Yes Skeletor."

"We should return this to her don't you think?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It did not take long for Tri-Klops to pinpoint an exact location. He found the dark sorceress hunkered down deep within the only cave to be found in the Moria forest. It did not look like much from the outside. The opening, only big enough for someone to crawl through, lead to a short tunnel that opened to a good sized cavern completely furnished with everything one would need to hide out for a while. It seemed like Evilyn had set this place up a while ago. It did not surprise him. He had at least two similar retreats to choose from in the event that his stint with Skeletor proved fruitless—or rather so much more fruitless that he'd rather jump off a cliff than face defeat again. 

Now they were zipping off to 'finish Evilyn off'. As if that would do any good in tipping the scales of victory in their favor. What was Skeletor thinking? He could understand wanting the kill the witch. He didn't have enough fingers or toes to count the times _he_ wanted to throw her out a window, or _anything_ that would guarantee an abrupt end to her condescending wisecracks. But, like it or not, she was smart and tough—a rare combination to found among the jokers Skeletor aligned himself with, himself excluded of course.

They landed their speeders in a clearing several feet away from the cave's entrance. Skeletor took point and marched ahead, impatient to see the look of shock and horror on Evilyn's face when she realized that her worst nightmare had returned. His preoccupation with bringing about her demise was bordering on obsession; he could hardly understand it himself. The truth was he did not want to examine his motives too deeply. When he realized that she had been sneaking off to rendezvous with her lover he felt … abandoned. The mere fact that her actions had caused him to _feel _anything at all was cause for concern, but _abandoned_? Why? It made him furious that she had could control him like this. Somehow she had made him weak, now she would pay.

"It doesn't seem like she expecting us Skeletor." Tri-Klops remarked as he spied her sleeping form through a doomseeker.

Skeletor contemplated blasting his way in but thought it would be better to stand over her silently so that his face would be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. So they crawled in through the cave opening: Tri-Klops in the lead and Beastman bringing up the rear. They straightened gratefully to their full heights and looked about the cavern. Skeletor signaled for quiet and moved closer to the narrow bed where Evilyn slept with her back to them. He stopped directly in front of her and her body shimmered like sunlight on water.

"What the hell is this?"

"A hologram? Skeletor it's a trap!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N     Hi again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

This chapter 7 has been extended a bit since I was not satisfied with the way I ended it and chapter 8 will be up soon* so keep reading J


	8. The Wake

Chapter 8

**The Wake**

"Uh oh." Beastman looked on helplessly as long, putrid plumes of white mist stretched toward them from the tunnel entrance and swirled around their legs

"Gas!" Tri-Klops exclaimed unnecessarily before falling on top of the already unconscious Beastman. Skeletor's eyes burned red. His limbs had turned to rubber yet he struggled to keep standing.

"Blast it!" He did just that and used his hazard staff to blow a hole through the cave entrance, widening it to reveal the Masters awaiting his surrender. He finally collapsed face first, a curse dying on his lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Well that was easy," RamMan pouted, obviously disappointed at not getting the opportunity to kick some butt.

"Yes it was." Duncan replied. They were on their way to the throne room to update Randor on the results of their mission. They had already placed the still unconscious prisoners into the dungeon and Duncan had given strict orders for them to guarded at all times. He boosted the guard roster by placing at least one Master on evach shift, in addition to the usual palace guards. He expected the effects of the gas to last for another hour, if he was to trust Evilyn's assurances. He sighed heavily when he realized that he did. 

He did trust her, at least where avenging Carr's death was concerned. Setting up the trap in the cave had been inspired by her insight into Skeletor's frame of mind. That he would be too focused—too obsessed— with finishing her off to pay attention to disturbing details; like the fact that she would never seek shelter in a place bearing astrikinfg resemblance to a rabbit hole. When she finally accepted the fact that they were not going to kill him she did volunteer the recipe for a potent sleeping gas. He had not bothered to test it first—there was no time, since he'd already had the false information about her whereabouts leaked; and on some level, deep within the darkest recesses of his mind, he hoped that the gas would turn out to be lethal.

When he finished speaking to the King, Duncan excused himself politely, leaving Randor and the Masters to discuss what was to happen next. He did not want to hear anymore, or strategize or fight or even think about Skeletor. He was exhausted, the last time he remembered sleeping was the night before the day he had found Carr. He had not even had the time to grieve properly. Now, all he could think about was going to his room and getting himself to bed.

 He went to see Evilyn instead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He entered her room after announcing himself. 

"So you caught him." Evilyn was sitting by the window in the dark—it made it easier to see the stars through the glass. She moved to turn the lamp on for his benefit. 

"Don't bother." He stopped her and stepped further into the room, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall adjacent to the window. She obliged him and they both stared out at the sky for several moments. 

"It'll just be a matter of time before we capture Trap-Jaw and the others now that we have Skeletor."

"Good for you."

"Aren't you worried that they'll think you a traitor?" 

"They would have had to have my loyalty first."

"We found your staff—Skeletor had it with him when he was captured. I know you won't mind if we hold on to it for you." The dark masked the pained look on her face. 

"I don't mind at all." Her voice wavered a little.

"What? No objections!" He baited her though genuinely curious.

"It's no use to me anyway," she said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." 

They lapsed into silence again.

"Tell me what Carr was like…with you I mean."

"Why? Still trying to ascertain his frame of mind? He had to be crazy to be with me right."

"No…that's not it at all." He replied, irritated.

Evilyn shut her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She was tired too. After a while she said," He was strong." She raised her head and looked out the window again. "He never let me get away with anything …he challenged me… to see the world differently."

"And do you?"

"Some."

"I always thought he was very wise."

"He was in his way." She tilted her head to one side and thought for a moment. "But he could be a real prick sometimes." Duncan laughed. "He was always saying that I just needed to be tamed, as if I was his pet."

"When we were younger he knew all the buttons to push to get a rise out of me. My father had to breakup a lot of fights back then."

"He told me he used to whip you silly."

"Ha! He wished."

"Hmm," she replied suddenly serious.

"The stars seem closer tonight," Duncan observed softly.

 "They remind me of a story my father told once when I was a child. He used to tell me stories….myths, about our people; he thought they were very important for me to know."

"So…?" he prompted when she did not continue. 

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me the story?"

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Fine— 

'There once was a rich and powerful king, as all kings are in stories I suppose. His success as a ruler was directly tied to his possession of a sacred staff topped with a silver stone of immense mystical power. Needless to say, this staff was guarded day and night in the temple by a group of the kingdom's most powerful sorcerers—even the king had to make an appointment to see the thing. 

Eventually the king became frustrated with his wealth, his power, even his twelve wives—he didn't feel as if he earned any of it. So he went to the temple, demanded the staff be brought to him, since it was his birthright, and set off alone into the wilderness to see where the staff would lead him. He fought the usual monsters and cheated death many times, as all heroes do. 

During the night, far away from the noise that always accompanies life; he would lie next to his fire and look up at the sky and think. On one of these nights he realized that what he was doing was meaningless. Eventually, despite all his power and wealth he would die and leave it all behind. His fate was the same as the poor workers who slaved in the fields of the kingdom he had left behind'."

Duncan blinked, "Well that's pretty depressing."

"I'm not done," she retorted before continuing.

"This naturally upset the king and after fretting about it for a while he realized that it was not fair. A great man should be able to live forever. So, with the power that the magic staff gave him, he weaved a spell that granted him and all men after him, who lived life to its fullest, the power to live forever. When he died finally of old age, after returning triumphantly to his kingdom, his spirit entered into the silver stone of the staff. The stone then shot up into the sky to form the first star."

"Nice story," Duncan looked her, the quarter moon caste enough light for him to just make out her profile. "So you think Carr's spirit may be up there." 

She laughed dryly, "You think me capable of such sentiment? It's just a story Man-At-Arms." She looked down at her hands folded on her lap and Duncan almost missed her next words.

"I hope it's true too Evilyn." She sighed and turned to look at him closely for the first time. 

"You look terrible Man-At-Arms," her keen eyes picked up on the dark circles under his eyes.

"Thanks." 

They drifted into silence again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Where is my father?" Teela demanded. Mekanek had no idea, but he did know something was wrong from the look on her face.

"What happened?"

"Skeletor. Beastman. They escaped."

"What! How? Only Skeletor and Beastman, not Tri-Klops?"

"No, he's still passed out in his cell. I don't know how they got out but I already have every available guard searching the palace and grounds." 

Just then a guard ran up to them to give Teela a report on the search's progress. Neither prisoner had been sighted. When she dismissed him Mekanek resumed his enquiries.

"How could this have happened? Who was on duty? "

"In addition to three palace guards, Man E had the first shift. They were all found unconscious when Buzzoff went to relieve them five minutes ago."

"The King—"

"Is fine. He and Queen Marina are well guarded in their quarters."

"And Prince Adam?"

At the sound of Adam's name Teela's knuckles whitened around her staff. "I've no idea where he is," she said through clenched teeth, "Besides; I think we should probably be concerned with protecting Evilyn. She's number one on Skeletor's hit list today."

"Do you think he knows she's here?"

"By now, he sure as hell must have figured it out."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Evilyn!" HeMan knocked once before rushing in with Zodac and Ram Man at his heels. 

"What the hell is going on?" 

"Man-At-Arms! Good you're here. Somehow Skeletor escaped—"

"Shit! Can't you all do anything right?" Evilyn exclaimed and clicked on the lamp.

HeMan calmly ignored her rudeness, knowing that this should have never happened. "We think he's going to be trying to find a way out of the castle but we aren't ruling out the possibility that he might try to get to you first."

"Of course he is going to try. Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you to protect me."

"Take it easy Lyn. They're here to protect you now." She glared up at Duncan but said nothing.

"Teela has a very extensive search going on and the King and Queen are safe for now."

"Good. First we need to remove all those guards from in front the door. Skeletor may know you're in the castle but he doesn't know where. There's no need to make it easier for him to find you." He glanced at Evilyn but she only glared back; he did not blame her for being angry—they really botched this one up.

"HeMan come with me. Zodac, you and Ram Man stay here." He hesitated for a moment before adding, "Evilyn, if you want your staff for extra protection I can have it brought to you." She considered for a split second before surprising him by declining. "Okay, let's go."

Outside, Duncan directed the guards to patrol the area without making it obvious that they were protecting anyone in particular. 

"Why didn't she want her staff?" HeMan asked as they jogged through the halls in search of Teela. 

"I don't know for sure but I don't think she can use it. Think about what Orad said about her fight with Skeletor—she hardly fought back, and not once did she use her magic."

"Maybe you're right." HeMan said as they rounded the corner.

"Father!" Teela skidded to a halt in front of them. "More bad news. Look." They turned their eyes to where she was pointing. Duncan found his binoculars and lifted them to his eyes.

"Basilisks*!"

"Hundreds of them." Teela said in awe. Duncan looked about him and noticed that all the palace guards just stood there, similarly astounded by the sight of hundreds of reptilian beasts.

"Men," he proclaimed loudly, "Protect the Castle!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N     Thanks to Classic Cowboy, Eva and Gojita The Saiyan Princess for your great reviews, they're very encouraging. **

Gojita The Saiyan Princess, I feel very honored that you have chosen my story as one of your favorites, I sincerely hope it will continue to entertain.

*I found these bad boys on this site: , while looking for an exotic beast for these guys to fight. I know absolutely nada about them except what I read on the website, so I'll be making it up as I go along: that's why they call it fiction right. I really, really want to finish this fic (for the sake of my own sanity) so I'll work extra hard this wk to post the finally chapters.


	9. Retribution

Chapter 9

**Retribution**

"At their current speed they should reach the castle walls by dawn," Duncan said while squinting through the binoculars. He could see them biting and snarling at each other, all the while maintaining a haphazard march toward the castle. _They look as if they're out for blood._

"What was that HeMan?"

"I said I've never seen so many of them in one place before."

"I know. They are naturally solitary creatures. With this drought shrinking their swamps and Beastman most likely messing with their heads, they don't look too happy." He turned away from the sight and waited for Stratus to descend atop the ridge beside them.

"I spotted Trap-Jaw and Clawful in the midst of that herd." Stratos reported.

"That means that both Skeletor and Beastman escaped the castle, doesn't it. No way could those idiots have orchestrated this mess by themselves," Buzzoff said.

"You may be right, but we need to find Beastman fast. Try your best not to hurt the beasts, just steer them away. Stratos, you and Buzz Off deal with Trap- Jaw and Clawful and see if you can find out from them where Beastman is. The rest of us will have to find a way to turn that herd away from the castle."

"Aye."

"Keep an eye out for Skeletor, I have a feeling he may have a few more surprises in store."

"This seems very familiar to me," Buzzoff thought aloud after the others had left. "You know with the Unilobe and that smelly guy—"

"Buzzoff, stop talking to yourself and let's go," Stratos urged, already soaring ahead.

"Right."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ram Man glanced nervously at the woman he'd been assigned to protect. Since they had arrived Evil- Lyn had been becoming more and more agitated; now she was growling. He did not want to admit it but he was a little afraid of the woman.

"What are you looking at," she snapped and he quickly turned his head in the opposite direction. Zodac shook his head sadly.

"Excuse me, I must leave—"

Ram man jumped up from his seat like an eager school boy, "You need help?"

Zodac smiled knowingly, "—use the facilities, and no, I don't believe I'll need any help." He closed the door behind him.

Ram Man, quite embarrassed, reluctantly sat back down.

"I'm, I'm …sorry." It took all of her will power to wrench those words out of a throat clutched by pride. She couldn't believe she was apologizing to this dolt but he looked so uncomfortable and unhappy. Besides, his obvious nervousness around her was making her angrier.Normally, if there was a wound, she'd be the one with the salt ready to rub it in. "I had no right to snap at you."_ Damn these blasted hormones,she_ thought,_ they're probably what're making me so …soft_. "Oh," it was suddenly clearer to her, "You must still be thinking about how I put you under a spell while masquerading as a Siren. I …am sorry about that," _And this cursed conscience! _"But you certainly don't have to worry about anything like that happening again."

Ramman's mouth gapped open at her unexpected apology and after a few moments of staring—his mind trying in vain to make sense of it all—he decided that she must have taken more of her share of that old woman's medicine. "Umm…it's…it's alright. You must be really stressed right now; I can understand that."

She was stressed, and angry; mainly because she was scared and basically helpless._ Damn you mother_.

There was a knock on the door and Zodac escorted Ramona inside.

Ram Man took the opportunity to escape, still not completely comfortable in his former enemy's company; in fact, her apologies, two in as many minutes, creeped him out even more. "I'll give you two some privacy," he said and ducked out the door to stand in the hallway with Zodac.

"I came as soon as I heard. How are you?" the woman began earnestly.

Evilyn looked into the old woman's face, a little wary as to why she was so concerned for her—a practical stranger. "Why are you here?" she asked mildly.

Ramona's usual stern mask softened a bit, "Why? I'm here for you of course." This only served to confuse Evilyn more, for all she could see in Ramona's face was genuine concern.

"Well…let's have a look at you then."

Evilyn groaned in annoyance but submitted to the usual poking and prodding that accompanied these exams. "Hmm…you're healing well enough I suppose…could be better though," she poked and fussed some more. "Are you drinking that tonic I made for you?" Evilyn's top lip curled in revulsion, but she nodded. Ramona tightened the splints around the broken leg and noted with satisfaction that the bruises around her patient's neck appeared less inflamed than last time. "Too bad it's not fast enough," she said to herself while adjusting the bandages supporting her cracked ribs.

"How have you been sleeping," she asked without looking up from her work.

"I haven't."

Ramona stopped and looked sternly at her, "And how are you supposed to recover if you don't rest. You may not care enough about yourself to take care of your body but don't forget that there is someone else in there," she pointed at her stomach, "that needs you healthy."

"It can be a tad difficult falling asleep after watching the father of your baby buried and having the man who killed him hell bent on destroying you too. But you're right," she said sweetly, sarcasm oozing from every word, "I'll just have one of the Masters bring me some warm milk later, that should do the trick. Owe! Watch it!"

Ramona had pulled the bandages a little too vigorously. "Sorry!" her tone as saccharine as her patient's.

"And don't you ever assume that I do not care about my child."

"Forgive me," Ramona said sincerely.

Evilyn looked at her uncertainly, uncomfortable with this element of tension that had developed between them. Despite the acerbic attitude, she did like the woman. She enjoyed watching her boss the Masters around, and truth be told, Ramona had cared for her with an almost maternal ferocity.

"I will stay with you the rest of the night to make sure you rest. Let me just make you some tonic first." Evilyn could not help the look of dismay that crossed her face. Ramona laughed softly. "It can't be that bad child."

"I am in enough pain as it is!" Ramona ignored her and continued stirring the concoction she was making. Evilyn actually pouted, "How could something so _foul_ be _good_ for me."

"Now, now little one, be a good girl," she said and thrust the glass into her patient's unwilling hands.

Evilyn scowled deeply but accepted the glass anyway. "I hate to be called that, I am not a child."

"Of course you aren't dear," Ramona's tone implied differently. They did not talk again for a while, each preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"I had a daughter once," Ramona said suddenly.

Caught off guard by the sudden confession, Evilyn wiped the trail of liquid that had spilled on her chin. "Oh?"

"Yes, but I was a terrible mother I was too caught up in my own affairs …too selfish I suppose; now she has left me." She waved the statement away into irrelevance with an impatient gesture as if regretting she had introduced the subject. The chair creaked loudly as she pulled herself up and made her way over to the window. She opened it wide and the heavy night air rushed into the room. Each woman closed her eyes, filled her lungs and welcomed it. She stood facing the night, and with her shoulders drooping uncharacteristically, Ramona looked every inch the old woman. "It takes a special talent to raise a child, I think. Some people can sing fantastically, some cannot; some can sacrifice themselves, their dreams, for another; some will not." She said softly and stared unseeing into at the black sky.

"Are you saying that I am not capable of loving this child?" Her voice was thinly controlled. Evilyn's agitation had been growing with each word; now her voice trembled under the weight of the emotion she was feeling. "You do not know me. None of you know me. How can you when I have only just begun to know myself." She swallowed thickly and calmed herself before going on. "When I found out about this …_my_ child, I was ….horrified, and more so when my mother _cursed_ me because of him; my own mother!" Ramona looked stricken. "She, like you, like everyone here, believes that my innocent baby does not deserve to be born to someone as wretched as me. She believes that I cannot do this. What I cannot do is defend myself anymore to people who wish to pass judgment upon me. For your information, I already love my son and he hasn't even been born yet," her expression softened a bit at the thought but continued fiercely. "And I loved his father." She wheeled herself closer to where Ramona was standing; her eyes and voice hard. "If you insist on staying here you will keep your tongue between your teeth or I will remove it, this I promise you."

After a few tense moments of contemplation, Ramona actually smiled and returned to her seat. She looked almost proud. "Calm down child. I was not implying that you did not care for your child. I was going to say that from what I have seen from you so far, I am sure you will make a far better mother than I ever was."

Evilyn reddened a bit, but she was not sorry for what she said. "Okay then. It's good that we understand each other."

"It is very good."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The guard ran through the halls of the castle, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, but not from his exertions—it was looking more and more likely that he was going to have to fight those things. The Masters had been trying their best but the sun was lurking beneath the horizon and soon those beasts would be at the castle walls.

His family had been so proud of him when he enlisted two months ago. His cousin Tye had been in a year already and he said that you rarely risked your neck because the Masters took care of everything. He said that the girls really liked the uniform; they had a good hearty laugh at that. No one was laughing now; the monsters were coming.

Captain Teela had already recruited the services of every guard in the castle and now she wanted to send word to Ram Man and Zodac, to get at least one of them to reinforce the ranks. He eagerly volunteered for the task of errand boy, anything to escape the horrible screeching and snarling which sounded closer every minute. He rounded the corner that led to the infirmary and collided with a very large fist.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Do you hear that?" Evilyn interrupted their discussion on the best herbal remedies for everything from gas to wasp-stings. They listened intently for a few moments before Ram man's bulk tore through the door and landed across the room from them. They looked at his unconscious body in shock; smoke rose languidly from the charged remains of his armor, which no doubt covered severe burns. Ramona instinctively ran to his side, leaving Evilyn staring through the splintered remains of the doorway at the figure standing there.

Skeletor. Her mouth formed the words but she could not find the breath to say them. He had found her.

He stepped over Zodac's prone form and moved slowly into the room. He hoped that she was afraid; he _wanted _her on her knees begging for his mercy. There was a time when all he had to do was look at her, his eyes smoldering crimson, and she would instantly know her place. Now, he noted, his fury rising at the same time, her chin was raised defiantly and she eyed him with eyes black with loathing. He growled deep in his throat, furious that she had stolen even this small victory from him. He flew at her and wrenched her out of her seat.

"How dare you? How dare you?" he hissed.

"Put her down," Ramona's demand went unheeded.

"You traitorous _bitch_; I should have made sure you were dead. I promise you I won't make the same mistake twice." He looked into her face as if seeing her for the first time. Her treachery had taken his breath away; it repulsed him. He released her suddenly as if fearful that she would infect him in some way. She landed heavily back in her chair and glanced at Ramona, her eyes demanding: _stay where you are and for goodness sake, keep quiet!_

"How dare _you_?" she said in a low, dangerous tone, "You tried to kill _me_ remember. But it was fated that we would end up like this Skeletor. I have tolerated your incompetent blunderings long enough; your total lack of common sense. It is a wonder I've been able to endure this long. Overlord of Evil?" she made a disgusted sound, suggesting that the mere notion was ludicrous. "You are lord of nothing. Years of scheming for the Eternian throne—you have accomplished nothing. And look at you now—a common thug and murderer. You have degenerated into something vile—less than a man—you useless piece of —"

The slap resonated throughout the room and had Evilyn lying on floor before she realized what had happened. Ramona watched in fascination as Evilyn's face metamorphosed from dazed confusion to white hot rage.

"I hate you!" she screamed and thrashed trying to get up despite her injuries. Ramona dashed to her side in an effort to calm her.

"Now, now dear, this is not helping."

"Why did you have to kill him, Skeletor? He did nothing to you! Nothing! He was just a carpenter; he had nothing you would want!"

"I will end this now. Get away old woman, least you die with her."

"You will not touch her!"

He snarled and raised his ram head staff high above his head in preparation for his retribution.

Energy built up in the ram head setting it aglow. When he released it, the glow seemed to hover in the air for a moment before hurtling toward them. Evilyn watched it in horror. Knowing Skeletor always had to have the last word she had hoped to stall him with her insults, hoping for Duncan, for _somebody_, even He-Man to rescue them, but she failed. She had failed to protect Carr from her life; now their baby was going to pay for her sins as well. She shut her eyes tightly and prepared herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The impact was deafening. Dust and torn up brick from the wall and ceiling covered the bed to their left but they were still alive.

She reopened her eyes slowly, unsure as to why she was still breathing.

"I said, you will not touch her!" Ramona's usual craggily voice rang out as clear and rich as it was familiar.

Evilyn turned her head slowly and looked at the woman on the floor beside her. The woman's right hand was extended to maintain an invisible shield that had protected them by reflecting the blast to their left; while her left arm supported her daughter's head off the floor. "Mother?" Evilyn whispered, bewildered.

"You didn't think I'd leave you defenseless did you." She smiled slightly though her face showed signs of the strain she was under.

"Argg!" Skeletor roared in frustration. "Another witch!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ch 10 when will you be done?

Soon darling, soon.


	10. Collateral Damage

A/N: Rated R for violence

Chapter 10: 

**Collateral Damage**

Things were not going well. __

What began as a simple battle to protect the castle had escalated rapidly into a fight for survival. Instead of standing around with her tail between her legs, Teela decided to join the fight now before those _things_ got any closer to the castle. She left half her men behind to protect the castle's occupants, and led the other half out beyond the walls where they engaged a faction that had managed to get by the Masters. 

That was a half-an-hour ago and neither Ram Man nor Zodac had shown up. She had no time to dwell on that though, as she quickly sidestepped one massive reptilian head, chuck full of razor sharp teeth, and plunged her sword deep into the creature's neck. They had long since given up the passive approach since those _things had taken huge chunks out of a dozen of her men already. She took a moment to wrench her sword out of the stinking carcass and looked around her. _

She had been in countless battles before but none compared to this. She used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her eyes and swore in disgust when it left a cold, slick trail across her face instead. Reptilian blood—a disgusting symbol of the hell Skeletor had put them through for years. She was covered in it; they all were. 

She wanted to blame Evilyn for this but she couldn't, not after knowing all the facts. Like it or not the dark witch was blameless…this time. Instead Teela took her anger out on the next unfortunate beast that made the mistake of charging at her. She gripped her sword tightly and sliced up and across at its face before somersaulting backwards landing neatly a few meters ahead of the stunned creature. When she saw what she had done, she felt the bottom fall out of her stomach. One yellow eye leaked its contents across the grotesque face while a bloodied globular discharge spilled out of the wide, elongated gash in its head. The creature seemed to stand there for an eternity, though she knew that it must have only been a few seconds, before its body got wind of the fact that it was dead. She turned her face away just before it succumbed to gravity. No, this was definitely not like the other battles. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the—?" Buzzoff suddenly halted his dive bomb attack against another unsuspecting basilisk. He whirled around and spotted the Griffin that matched the huge bird shaped shadow eclipsing the still oblivious and lucky beast. Perched atop its back was Beastman. "That coward," Buzzoff hissed through clenched teeth and immediately targeted his latest unsuspecting prey.  

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Evelyn's world was spinning; and she hadn't stopped staring at her mother since she revealed herself. On top of everything that had happened to her in just in few days, this was proving to be too much for her to handle.

Ramona was Mother! 

She chastised herself for not seeing through such a simple spell, one she herself had used many times, but how could she have known? This was incredible…inconceivable! Now, amidst the chaos in her head, and the one Skeletor was making in his efforts to get to them, one striking realization assailed her—her mother loved her!

The invisible bubble that protected them with reverberated as Skeletor continued to pelt them with energy blasts from his staff. Evilyn snapped out of her reverie in alarm when she realized there was no way her mother could keep this up for long. The sheen of perspiration on her mother's grim face confirmed her fears.  

"Release me mother," Evilyn said urgently, "Let me help you." 

Before her mother could respond Skeletor roared viciously and let loose a volley of attacks which finally succeeded in breaching the unseen barrier. The blast hit her in the upper chest and sent her sprawling towards the wall behind her. Evilyn's horrified scream was drowned out only by her mother's painful one. She scrambled to her mother's side and held her like she had her just minutes before. She shook her gently willing her to open her eyes. 

"Mother! Oh no…no…please. Please no!" Evilyn sobbed and hugged her mother's limp body to her chest. Her tears streamed into her mother's hair as she rocked her back and forth, whispering prayers she'd thought she had forgotten. Her heart caught in her chest when she felt her mother stir finally. Evilyn looked into her face anxiously, almost crying out herself at the agony she saw there. 

"Don't cry for me little one," "You are free now …I did my best…I am sorry." Evilyn barely heard what she was saying. She shushed her gently and bowed so that she could speak softly into her mother's ear.

"You didn't loose your daughter mother, and I'm not going to lose you now." 

Skeletor looked on dispassionately while he caught his breath—trying to kill people can certainly take a lot out of you. He took his time walking up behind her. "How very touching Evilyn; I had no idea _you had a mother. I was always under the impression that you were an orphan or at least abandoned." _

He crouched before her so he could take in the full force of her murderous glare. She could not intimidate him—he had broken her. He contemplated leaving her alive so that she could suffer her fate. What was the expression: alone and lonely? 

"Hmm…first your lover, now your mother; you must _despise me," he mused aloud and chuckled. He felt a peculiar pleasure in finally having her full attention. Not even the cursed Masters she had recently aligned herself with would touch her—surely they knew it was her fault they were being attacked right now. No, she was his now—his to do as he pleased. Yet, she refused to accept this. He thought in frustration, even now he saw rage and defiance fire her eyes and her lips curl back from her teeth._

"My dear—" Evilyn did not give the bastard time to finish. She dived at him without warning; her nails scratching at his throat as she tried to get a firm grasp. Momentarily caught off guard by her sudden ferocity, Skeletor fell onto his back with Evilyn squirming on top of him. He managed to pry her fingers off his throat and restrained her arms behind her back, causing her to fall on top of him. She quickly changed tactics and sunk her teeth into his shoulder instead, determined to make him hurt no matter what. He screamed and wrenched her away by her hair.

She did not move from where she fell and continued to glare at him intensely. Skeletor breathed hard and massaged the ache out of his shoulder. He watched her warily, oddly excited and a little amused by the turn of events. He knew she was no match for him in her present condition, but if she wanted a fight he wasn't going to disappoint her.  

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Make them stop!" Buzzoff demanded for the second time. He had Beastman dangling upside-down by his legs, several meters above the ground. "Speak up! I don't know how much longer I can hold on to you." Truthfully, the heavy brute was proving to be too heavy for Buzzoff's smaller frame; he already slipped a few times, now Buzzoff struggled to hold on to his ankles.

"Okay! I'll make them stop, just put me down. Please!" Buzzoff smirked, but quickly complied and descended before releasing him, though a little higher from the ground than he needed to. Were those tears he saw in Beastie's eyes?

"Well?" he asked after a few moments of watching his flight companion struggling for breath on the ground. 

"You're…you're crazy! Fine, let me just catch my breath." He added hastily when Buzzoff made to grab his ankles again. He hopped up, glanced furtively at the overgrown insect's unrelenting face for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

Buzzoff waited patiently for Beastman's raucous bellowing to stop; he waited again for the ringing in his ears to do the same.

It was like a tide turning upon itself. The charging horde made a wide circle, galloping back to where they came from. Buzzoff grabbed Beastman and rose above the stampede, all the while marveling at the sight. He looked down at his captive, who was thrashing madly again, and could not help but respect his gift. "Quit it or I'll drop you." He was still an idiot though. 

"Put me down! Put me down!" Beastman's terrified screaming drew Duncan's attention. He too was stunned at the abrupt change in the basilisks' direction but he was too grateful that the castle wasn't their target anymore that he decided to ask questions later. All questions were answered though, at the sight of Beastman dangling by his hind legs, curtsey of Buzzoff. He shook his head slightly at his friend's tactics but could not prevent a small smile from escaping his lips. He turned the speeder around and sped toward them.

"Good work Buzzoff." He had already lowered his captive to the ground and was grinning widely. 

"Ah, it was nothing." 

Duncan scanned the distance through his binoculars for the rest of the Masters. He found Teela and zoomed in on his daughter. She was helping a guard to stand. He lingered on her for a moment before moving on. Most of the Masters and palace guards were either defending against a few stubborn stragglers or helping the wounded back to the castle. He Man and Man-E were busy rounding up the remaining members of Skeletor's gang. His eyes narrowed when he realized that Skeletor had not made an appearance yet.

"Where is Skeletor, Beastman?" his voice was calm, belying his fear that he already knew the answer.

"He…he's still in the castle," he answered without hesitation this time. "He told us to attack from outside while he finished—" Duncan had already jumped back into his speeder and was shouting instructions to Buzzoff to send the Masters up to the castle's infirmary as soon as possible. 

"Man-at-Arms, let me go with you," Buzzoff insisted.

 "You have to get Beastman to the dungeon, just tell the others what's going on," he replied before speeding off.

"Man-at-Arms!" Buzzoff yelled in frustration. _He should have waited for him._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N     Happy New Year all. I wish all you guys a great 2004


	11. Irreconcilable Differences

**A/N  Thank** you milady Moria, for the excellent beta.****

Chapter 11

**Irreconcilable Differences**

"Beating up on injured and harmless women now, Skeletor? Does it make you feel like a man?" She spat the blood out and tested her left canine gingerly with her tongue. 

"Harmless! You are a lot of things, Evil-Lyn, but harmless is not one of them." He laughed before dragging her by her shirtfront to the bed and dumping her on top of it. 

"There. You look like you need some rest." Pieces of plaster and stone from the earlier explosion littered the bed and were poking her mercilessly between her shoulder blades. She swore heavily when Skeletor placed his heavy bulk on top of her. She swore again and tried to push him off in earnest when possible reasons for their new position flooded her mind.

"Keep still, we need to talk." 

He groaned and laid his head in her chest, shaking it from side to side as if he had no clue how to go on. "I think I am loosing my mind. And I think you have brought me to this." He looked at her finally.

"I know why you did it. This life we have chosen is not for the weak, it can be a lonely one. I understand your needing …someone." She flinched violently when he caressed her chin with the back of a finger. "I admit there have been a few times when I have felt a similar need myself. Don't you understand Evil-Lyn?" he began eagerly, pulling himself up so that they were now face to face. "We could have easily satisfied each other's needs. Don't look at me like that."

Evil-Lyn was shaking. She had never been more afraid of him than she was at that moment. Before he was violent and vengeful, and she knew what to expect. But now…now he was calm and so close she could smell his sweat. Funny, she couldn't remember Skeletor sweating before. 

"What do you want from me?"

"You mean besides seeing you dead? I'm not sure. I believe I want you to understand why I am doing this. Why I had to kill your lover. To be perfectly honest, I did not intend to kill him when I visited his dingy, little hut. His nonchalance to my very sincere promises to claw his guts out with my bare hands if he did not leave the area was annoying. He just irritated me. So I had Beastman and Cyclops hold him down while I made him hold his insolent tongue. 

"Pleas stop this. Don't say anymore." 

"I am not saying this to hurt you Evil-Lyn," he laughed, "I just want you to understand why I lost my temper so …completely. That had never happened before. He acted as if he had a right to your person." Skeletor reflected. "You see, Evil-Lyn, your situation had gotten out of control. Suddenly my sharpest warrior had been converted into a love-struck, simpering, distracted liability. You had lost my trust and respect."

"You never trusted me in the first place."

"Not completely, no. I admit our relationship has been tenuous, but it was entertaining. I had plans for you." He shifted his body from hers and slowly sat up. His grip never loosened from her shirt so she was forced to sit up with him. "I had chosen you. When I became ruler of Eternia, I had decided that you would be the woman to share it with me. Every king needs a queen. I have never met anyone as conniving or as cunning as you." Evil-Lyn listened, slightly horrified. Never, even at her most devious, had she thought of sharing anything with him. "He diminished you Evil-Lyn," he said gravely. 

"What do you know about it? Nothing! Not a damned thing!"

"Well why don't you tell me what was so great about him that you are willing to throw away everything we have worked for," his anger spiked a few notches to match hers.

"Tell me!" he shook her as if she was a naughty child when she refused to respond or even look at him. 

"He made me happy."

"What?" he asked incredulously. 

"He saved me from all those stupid plans that we've been hatching for years; from the fruitlessness of this _stinking_ life!"

"What utter nonsense. I see that you are more damaged in the head than I previously thought."

"Are _you _happy Skeletor?"

"What! Happiness has nothing to do with anything." 

"You will never win Skeletor. You weren't meant to, and I am tired of loosing with you."

"Then you should rest, my dear." His tone was murderous. 

There it was again, the shaking. Despite her brave words she had begun to feel the constriction in her chest that panic always brings. She was suddenly gasping. He was so close, she could hardly breathe.  It seemed as if he was stealing the oxygen from the air before it reached her lungs. He had already stolen so much. It was too much. And she just couldn't stop shaking. 

"Please." Her was voice was a shimmering whisper. "Please don't do it. I am going to have a baby…if you kill me you'll kill him too. Please Skeletor. Please let us go." Then she wept. An open mouthed, searing keening that started in her belly and burned its way through her throat. She didn't care that she was putting herself, her weakness, on display for her enemy. It was finally too much. Her helplessness was killing her child.  

Skeletor stared for a long time, unmoving, letting himself adjust to the shock of what he just heard. Her cries were driving him insane. He sighed long and deep after several minutes when she seemed to be finally pulling herself together. 

"Well, nothing is going the way I expected today is it." He released her and eased himself slowly off the bed and stepped back. He reached for his sword again. He felt as if he were moving in slow motion; every movement emphasized and deliberate. He realized he must still be in shock. When he spoke again his voice was so low it was as if he were addressing his own demons. "Snuffing out the life of the unborn, a true innocent; now that would be noteworthy. Do I dare? Tales of this deed would ring out throughout history. I would become the most dreaded man in Eternia." He separated the sword into two and held each blade in a steady paw. He heard her gasp as he advanced to the bed. "Now, the time has come for Skeletor, the Overlord of Evil, to prove just how evil he really is."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was still fairly early in the morning but the air was already heavy with the heat. Even with the speeder pushed to its limit the artificial wind it created did little to cool Duncan's overheated body. Looking up he could see high clouds stretching from the west.

_I'm not going to let him kill her too brother. You hear me! I swear on Father's grave. I'll save your son. _Duncan mouthed these promises to the sky before setting down on the roof of the castle. The infirmary was down the stairs, through the hall, second door on the right.

He descended the winding stairs like a thief, peering around every bend and listening closely before moving on. Halfway down the hall he impatiently increased his pace to a cautious jog. He stopped just short of running over the unconscious body of Zodac. Swearing softly he knelt and touched the side of the man's neck. He breathed again when he felt the strong thud of a pulse. Suddenly his head started to spin and he found himself having to use the wall for support. It had been much more than twenty-four hours since he last ate or slept. Adrenaline and anger were his fuel, but now it looked as if his tanks were just about empty. He blinked furiously and rubbed his hand roughly over his face. There was no time to loose it now.

The infirmary was another door down, and even from where he stood he could see that the room no longer sported a door. With his back to the wall he inched his way closer, straining his ears to hear anything that would prepare him for what he would find in there. Apart from the soft whirl of his armor morphing in to a weapon he could discern nothing. He prayed he wasn't too late. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	12. A Moment's Peace

Chapter 12:

**_A Moment's Peace_**

Three unconscious people lay strewn about the devastated room. Duncan felt his blood rise and he rushed in to make sure that Skeletor had not added mass murderer to his repertoire. Ram Man awoke abruptly at the feel of Duncan's palm against his neck. He instinctively grabbed his wrist. "Easy." Duncan said, and waited for his friend to recognize him.

"We were ambushed," Ram Man chocked out, his lungs felt as if they were on fire.

"By Skeletor, I know. How do you feel?"

"Like I was blasted in the chest."

"Can you stand?"

"Arrg…not without help. Is something burning?

"It is you, my friend."

Ram Man acknowledged this with a groan and allowed himself to be helped into a seated position. He looked around the room and grasped Duncan's hand in earnest, his face distraught. "I'm sorry Man-At-Arms. I don't know how I could have let Skeletor sneak up on me like that. They'll be okay, right?"

Duncan assured him that he was not at fault and went to check on the others. "Who is this woman?"

"This might sound crazy, but I think she's that scary old woman, Ramona."

"Well, she's alive."

Duncan turned his attention to the bed where Evil-Lyn lay prostrate.

"Evil-Lyn?" He touched her face and gently wiped away a drop of red from her split lip. She stirred and he felt the vise that had been gripping his heart ever since he walked into the room loosen a bit. He called out to her again and shook her until she opened her eyes.

"Evil-Lyn! Where is Skeletor?"

She looked up at him and seemed to start when she realized who he was. Instead of answering, she struggled vigorously to get out of his grasp. "Evil-Lyn, relax."

"That is my mother. You have to help her. Is she alive?" Her eyes were wide with dread. Duncan blinked a few times and told himself that later there would be time enough to get the answers to some obvious questions.

"She is alive and she will get help; you all will get help. Just tell me, where is Skeletor?

She looked at him as if he was a dunce, "He left. Please, she needs help now."

"Do you have any idea where he went?

"I don't know, his lair maybe? Don't leave us!" Duncan halted his mad dash to the door.

"If I don't stop him now you'll never be safe, none of us will. Ram Man is here—" Evilyn turned to the man slumped against the wall, too lost in his own battle with pain to reassure her himself, "—and I will send someone up here to take care of your injuries."

"I need you here, now," she said. "Please, don't make me beg, I've done more than my share for today. Just...just help me to my chair," she relented, her eyes downcast. She felt ashamed. Never in her life had she considered herself dependent on a man. She used them, yes, but she had never _needed_ them. That was before she developed that fatal dependence on Carr's touch; then, she had descended to begging for Skeletor's mercy and now, Man-at-Arm's security.

Duncan righted the overturned chair and lifted her from the bed without asking if he could. He felt her sharp intake of breath as a prelude to an objection. He breathed a sigh of relief when she closed her mouth with out saying anything. In addition to everything else, he had no desire to do battle with her too.

"I meant for you to bring it closer to the bed. I would have managed from there," she said when she was settled.

"My way was easier."

He opened the side door to an adjoining larger room that furnished with four cots: two on either side of a large square window, and the other two opposite them against the wall. He deposited the unmasked Ramona onto a cot beside the window.  Duncan returned for Ram Man and helped him into the cot obliquely opposite then went outside. He appeared some moments later with Zodac draped across his shoulders and laid him onto the adjacent cot. 

"I want to sit with her."

Duncan's head jerked down once in an abridged nod. He was panting a little from his exertions. "I still have to get someone up here to take care of the injured." Evil-Lyn mimicked his previous gesture and started to wheel herself to the other room.

"What happened here?" Unbeknownst to them, a small crowd had appeared and was now blocking the exit. "Oh, Man-at-Arms, everyone is looking for you, sir." The speaker was a sandy haired guard Duncan recognized from the field. He was treating Stratos' sprained wrist and cracked color bone. Now he was stooped slightly under the weight of another young guard he was half carrying, half dragging. Behind them were two others with various degrees of damage. "All the beds are filled on the lower floors so they sent us up here."

"Urr ...what happened?" the newly conscious youth asked groggily.

"Oh, we found him around the corner," the guard offered when he saw Duncan eying his charge.

"It's good that you're here…ah—"

"Dathan, sir."

"Dathan, I have a few patients for you in the next room."

"Oh?" He looked behind Duncan for the first time, his genuinely concerned expression changed to one of genuine concern when his eyes fell on her. "Oh…."

"It's all right, she won't bite."

"Hard." Evil-Lyn offered, though her heart wasn't in it.

He looked at her then, unspoken understanding passed between them.

"Fine, go quickly," she looked toward the men at the door. "One of you had better have medical training." With that, Duncan hastened out.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Evil-Lyn watched the dark grey mushrooming cumulus envelope the blue_. _Rain, finally? More than rain, a storm. She could almost smell it in the still air—a cooling reprieve after weeks of unrelenting heat. But, a storm brings with it its own set of troubles, so did every type of change, she mused and looked down at the woman on the bed who was finally showing signs of awakening.

"You are alive!"

Evil-Lyn made herself smile and raised her shoulders as if to say she could not believe it herself.

"You killed Skeletor then," she breathed a sigh of relief and dropped her head gratefully unto the stiff pillow. Her daughter's brow creased in confusion.

"He lives, mother. How could I have killed him? I was defenseless."

"You did not use your magic?"

"I dared not." Evil-Lyn jerked away from the bed. She did not know what game her mother was playing this time. The hurt and anger was evident on her face as she looked down at the woman who had suddenly become a stranger again.

"No, no. I released you." Her mother reached for her, gently tugging on the torn lapels of her shirt.

Evil-Lyn's eyes widened in surprise, "I did not realize," she said sadly then shook her head realizing that it did not matter anymore.

She rested her elbows on the bed and pressed her palms to her tired eyes then gave in to her mother's persistent pleas to tell her what happened. "You would be so ashamed of me," her voice was barely above a whisper and she refused to lift her eyes from a spot of lint on her mother's sleeve. "I groveled, like a beaten dog, to him—to Skeletor. I told him about my baby and begged him for our lives. I think I must have fainted because the next person I saw was Man-at-Arms," she snorted in disgust; a wilting flower was not the image she carried of herself.

"My child you were terrified not only for yourself but for your child; and you are recovering from a near fatal fall, not to mention your poor eating and sleeping habits in the last few days—do not berate yourself," she said gently. Her eyes darkened in distress as they took in the new scars that littered her daughter's face.

Evil-Lyn recognized her mother's train of thought, and touched her face. "Don't be concerned about me, I will heal. I am just grateful that he did not hit me here," she gestured to her stomach, "lucky for me the bastard likes to see the fruits of his labor."

"I am so sorry. I …I did not protect you. I tried to teach you a lesson, but I almost lost you. Please, can you forgive my arrogance? Please, Lyn." Evil-Lyn replied with a distracted nod. Quiet set in, broken only by Dathan's voice in the next room, admonishing another soldier to stop being a baby.

"I hate him so much for what he did to Carr."

"I know, yet…he did not kill you when he found out about your child." Evil-Lyn shook her head unnecessarily. "Perhaps you know him better than he knows himself." When Evil-Lyn raised a disbelieving brow she continued, "You appealed to his humanity. I don't think even he knew he possessed that quality."

Evil-Lyn did not seem convinced by that logic and continued talk about her tormentor was making her physically ill so she changed the subject. "'Doctor' Dathan checked you out earlier; he said you'll be fine. I was worried. You were unconscious on the floor for a long time."

"On the floor!" she gasped, her eyes twinkling, "How undignified."

Evil-Lyn's wide, red mouth turned up at the corners in a smile her mother rarely saw directed at her. She touched her daughter's cheek and tried to remember her as a child. Sadly, she found that she could not. "I know I have not always been there for you when you were growing up. I left you alone too often and when I finally came to my senses you …you did not need me anymore."

Evil-Lyn grimaced and shut her eyes in frustration. She felt her chest swell with emotion and wondered if there was some malevolent force out to get her—determined to see her overwhelmed by grief, emotionally spent and cried dry. When she opened her eyes, they were spilling over what her heart could no longer contain.

"You would leave me and be gone for months at a time, mother. I used to cry myself to sleep sometimes, certain that there was something wrong with me, something that made you stay away." He voice broke and her mother's arms were around her before the first strangled sob could escape. Evil-Lyn cleared her throat and pushed away. "Enough of this," she said firmly, more to herself than to anyone else. "We cannot change the past and I …I am just so tired, right now."

 "Come."

Her mother made room on the narrow bed and waited for her daughter to raise herself painfully out of her chair. Evilyn rested her head on her mother's shoulder and molded herself to her side. She listened for a while to the tune her mother was softly humming, absently trying to remember the name of the consolatory melody. She let out a protracted sigh at the feel of fingers threading through her hair. As she drifted to sleep, at the back of her mind, a voice was telling her that she was just being weak again, for indulging in this infantile behavior. She decided that she did not care.

……………………………………………………………………….


	13. The End Of An Era

Chapter 13

**_The End of an Era_**

_Where the hell was he?_ Teela fumed in her head. First Adam, now him. The morning's 'activities' had left the castle in an uproar. Dozens of men were being helped or carried inside, while the smell of death made the humid air even more stifling. She had been helping wherever she could and at the same time, hoping someone had seen her father or the prince.

"Teela!" He-Man leaped off the still moving Battle Cat. _She was covered in blood_. "Are you hurt?" Before she could answer, he was turning her this way and that, trying to find the source of all that blood. She laughed lightly at the anxious look on his face and found herself a little embarrassed but plenty touched by his concern. But then again, she reminded herself, this was He-Man and he cared about everybody.

"Don't worry. It's not mine." His hair was disheveled and his body glistened with sweat yet he didn't smell half as bad as she knew she was. _There must be such a thing as too much perfection_, she thought irritably. Usually, no matter what the crisis, when he would show up out of nowhere, she would always take a few seconds, at least, to drink in some of his splendor. However, she was a little distracted right now. "He-Man, have you seen my father, or Adam?"

"I haven't seen Man-at-Arms, but I'm sure Adam is safe."

"How can you be sure? Have you seen this?" She spread her arms wide and He-Man obliged her by grimly surveying the bloodied landscape. "How can you be sure he didn't return; that he didn't get caught up in all this? There was so much chaos…I don't know where any of the Masters are or if they're all right. We're doing the best we can moving the injured into the castle but there are so many and—"

"Teela." He-Man grasped her shoulders firmly in an effort to anchor her. "Everyone is all right, I've seen them all, except for your father of course."

"And Adam? Are you sure about him?"

"As sure as I'm standing here in front of you.

Just then, Buzz-Off descended before them.

"We have a problem."

"Yes we do."

"Father!" Teela spun around and promptly fell into his arms. "I was so worried," she said into his chest. He squeezed her tighter then gently eased her away.

"Skeletor escaped again?" He-Man asked.

Duncan frowned deeply, deepening the groves that lack of sleep and continual stress had already made. "Not without almost adding Ran-Man, Zodac and Ramona to his list of victims."

"I take it Evil-Lyn is still alive and kicking," Teela said dryly.

Duncan turned to his daughter, "That's enough. Like it or not, Teela, Evil-Lyn is now bonded to us. Everyone will have to get used to that."

"Father, we can't trust her—"

"We are running out of time," he cut her off, "We need to find Skeletor and bring him back to the dungeons where he belongs." The look in his eyes and the hard edge to his voice spoke of a much different place he would have preferred to see his brother's slayer—six feet below.

"Where do we start?" Buzz-Off asked.

"Snake Mountain."

Teela sent word to the King with one of her guards then they all piled into the speeder to go finish what Skeletor had begun.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"He didn't mean to snap at you like that," He-Man said to her after she had been brooding next to him for the last ten minutes.

"I know," she said softly then turned to him, "I know he's trying to do what is best. He feels guilty for how he let things deteriorate with Uncle Carr, and now he feels responsible for his child. I understand that, I do, I just wish it could have been anyone else but that woman," she said fiercely.

"It'll be okay, Teela." Her palms were tightly curled on her lap, he reached out and covered one of them with his own.

"How do you know?"

"Well, from what I've seen so far, Evil-Lyn and your father have two things in common: they both loved your uncle and they both want what's best for his son." Teela opened and closed her mouth twice, each time without saying anything. She could not to contradict him on those points since Evil-Lyn seemed to be sincere on both accounts. But that was the problem. With someone who made lies their craft and subterfuge their occupation, how did you know when their sincerity was real or counterfeit?

"I imagine they both want Skeletor dead too," she mused after a while.

"There is that."

"We're here." Duncan said just as a thunderclap exploded and the heavens opened up.

………………………………………………………………………………..

They were in Skeletor's throne room.

Mocking laughter bounced off the walls. The hideous cackling seemed to come from their left one moment, from the right the next; then it was as if they could feel his hot breath at the back of their necks.

"What sorcery is this?" Buzz-Off fluttered about nervously.

"Skeletor!" He-man called out angrily, "It's all over. Give it up!" Instead, Skeletor laughed harder.

"Come out!" Duncan bellowed.

"Man-at-Arms, you don't sound like your usual calm and controlled self. Did I upset you?"

"Show your face you coward!"

"I think you are the coward, Man-at-Arms. Four of you to little ole me, that's not very fair is it?"

"Fair! Was it _fair_ when you ganged up on my brother Carr?" Duncan spit out.

A beat passed before Skeletor erupted in laughter again. Not mocking like before, but with true mirth.

"Carr was _your _brother." Duncan's eyes narrowed. Skeletor sounded as if that information was news to him—delightful news.

"That Evil-Lyn," he sounded impressed, "she has a truly remarkable mind. I understand now."

"Understand what."

"She frees herself of me by setting you against me with a vengeance; while she insinuates herself into the ranks of what she perceives as the superior opponent. Brilliant!" Duncan said nothing but Teela was grinding her teeth to dust. "He-made-me-happy-I-loved-him," Skeletor recited in a sing-song voice. "I knew it was rubbish." Suddenly a bright white flash illuminated a dark recess to their left an instant before Buzz-off was sent flying; an instant before it all went dark.

They heard the sickening crash of bone against stone and rushed through the darkness towards it.

"You're in my house now." They each heard his hissed warning in their ear as if he was standing right next to them.

"Where is he?" Teela asked.

"Stay close." Duncan said, reaching for her in the darkness.

"Man-at-Arms, take Teela and get out of here. I will deal with Skeletor."

"Yes Man-at-Arms, run away. Let He-man fight your battles as usual."

Teela felt someone behind her and spun around clutching her staff tightly in her white knuckled fists. Just then the lights returned brightly, blinding them. Skeletor picked Teela up as if she weighed nothing and flung her towards the edge. He-Man recovered first, just in time to see her drop out of sight, her startled scream echoed a moment later.

"Teela!" He ran to the edge and dove after her.

Duncan's eyes refocused to reveal that he was all alone. He'd heard his daughter's rapidly fading cry and He-Man's yell and quickly surmised what had happened. He started to bolt towards the ledge but found himself on the ground clutching his windpipe after it collided with Skeletor's outstretched arm.

He twisted to the side just as Skeletor slammed the tip of his sword into the ground where his head had been a quarter of a second before. Duncan rolled to his feet and kicked Skeletor in the head before he could launch another attack. He then somersaulted backwards to give himself time to recover from his own injury. He prayed that He-man had managed to reach Teela in time.

Skeletor shook off the blow, raised his sword over his shoulder and charged. Duncan fired his weapon and watched in frustration as Skeletor twisted and weaved, successfully dodging every blast. Duncan raised his armored arm just in time to halt the side ways slash of the sword and squeezed the trigger with the other hand, grunting in satisfaction as the blasts finally made contact. Skeletor, whose torso was not six inches away from the muzzle, groaned in agony and slumped to his knees. Duncan placed his left leg against the wall behind him for leverage and jumped over Skeletor then he rushed to the ledge. He knew that that wasn't nearly enough to kill him but he had to make sure that Teela and He-Man were all right.

He skidded to a halt and looked over the side. He-man was hanging by his finger tips from a narrow ledge about a dozen feet below while holding on to Teela.

"He-Man."

"I've got her. Be right up," He-Man reassured him confidently. "Man-at-Arms!" He called out but was too late to warn him. He watched as Skeletor dragged his friend and mentor away from the edge in a head lock.

Duncan clawed at the arm across his throat then swung his elbow behind him. He felt it connect with ribs and prepared to fire another hit. Before he could make another swing, Skeletor stabbed the back of his right thigh with a knee, sending Duncan to his knees immediately. Duncan aimed behind his shoulder to where he guessed Skeletor's head was and fired until Skeletor was forced to relinquish his hold on his neck to avoid getting hit. He shoved Duncan to the ground and removed his sword from its sheath. He pulled it apart and twirled the twin blades expertly around his fingers.

"You are no match for me, Man-at-Arms."

Duncan struggled to rise only to have the side of his face ground into the dirt by Skeletor's boot on his head. _This is it_, Duncan thought, his eyes unblinking as he waited for the final blow. He flinched at the crash of the sword against the stone floor a fraction of an inch away from his ear. _Was it possible for him to have missed?_

"I've always hated that damned ponytail."

Duncan's eyes widened and his lips drew back from his teeth in an outraged growl.

"You bastard! You killed my brother. You tried to kill my daughter!"

"Yes. And when I'm done here, I'm going to try again and again until I get it right."

Duncan cried out in pain. Skeletor had pushed the edge of one blade into the flesh between his shoulder blade and spine. His mouth hung open and his red eyes flashed with satisfaction—torturing Man-at-Arms more than made up for his failings with Evil-Lyn earlier. He twisted the blade and laughed at the wounded-animal sound it produced from Man-at-Arms' throat.

"It's all over now," he said and raised the second blade.

He-Man pulled himself to the top and in one fluid movement, slipped Teela off his back to the side with one hand and pulled out his sword with the other. He sent it hurtling through the air towards Skeletor.

Skeletor looked up in shock just as the blade impaled him through the chest, its momentum sending him flying across the room.

No one moved or said a word as the incredulity of what had just happened sunk quickly in.

"Father!" Teela rushed to where he was lying on his stomach, his eyes fixed on Skeletor's limp form not five feet in front of him. Teela eased him unto his back and placed his head in her lap.

"I'm all right. You all right?" His eyes searched hers, letting all his love and concern for her show on his face.

"I'm fine now. We've got to get out of here. We have to get Buzz-Off and get you out of here." Duncan was not listening. He was looking at He-Man who had not moved yet, his stunned gaze on Skeletor.

"He-Man," Duncan said gently.

Instead of replying, He-Man walked slowly over to the body of his long time rival. He knelt and after a while pulled the Sword of Power out of Skeletor's chest.

"He-Man," Duncan said again, "Is he dead?"

"Yes. Teela's right. We need to get out of here." Teela was looking at him sadly and in Man-at-Arms' eyes he could make out a blend of gratitude, understanding and pity. He looked away, walked to where Buzz-Off lay moaning and picked him up.

…………………………………………………………………………

**A/N** Thanks to all those who reviewed last time. I am glad you are still reading. Just one chapter left.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N_**_ Here is the last chapter. I enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoyed what I wrote. Thank you for your reviews, they were responsible for me getting this far, or else I would have abandoned this a long time ago. Thanks to Lady Moria again for betaing and pointing out holes (I wish I had her at the start of this). Any mistakes are mine._

_casper23_

Chapter 14

They went directly to the infirmary, landing on the roof as Duncan had earlier that day. There, they met Dathan playing a game of solitary chess. He had patched up his comrades and was now keeping an eye on the sleeping and resting occupants of the other room. He got up quickly at the sight of them, grateful for something to do, and quickly set about cleaning and bandaging Man-at-Arms' wounded shoulder. He-Man settled Buzz-Off on the chair. He insisted that he would be fine and that he did not need a doctor, just some rest.

"Where is Evil-Lyn?" Teela asked as she watched Dathan finish tie the bandages around her father's back.

"She's sleeping in the other room. I checked her out—she'll be fine. Just a few bruises on top of the ones from her fall, and they're healing too." If he had looked up from his work, he would have noticed that she had not listened to anything he had said beyond the first sentence.

"Where are you going?" Duncan turned to watch his daughter march purposefully to the side door.

"To get her out of here. She used Uncle Carr. I won't stand here while she continues to manipulate us."

"No."

"No!" Teela's voice shook; she was barely able to contain her temper. He-Man watched them closely from across the room, ready to diffuse the situation if it was necessary.

"Take some time to think, Teela. In order for anything Skeletor said to make sense, Evil-Lyn would have had to willingly allowed him to fling her down Snake Mountain, somehow ensure her survival and know that I had planted Orad in there that very day. Teela, I know you don't trust her, but you don't have to, just trust me—she is not a threat. At least not today."

She looked at He-Man and almost missed his imperceptible nod—she knew how he felt anyway. She sighed, "I trust you, Father."

"Thank you. Now we need to tell King Randor what happened today. He-Man," he'd hardly said anything at all since they left Snake Mountain, "when we are done, you can leave."

"Yes, I know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Teela trudged the suddenly infinite path through the hall toward her quarters. It was all over and done with, she thought. An old enemy had been vanquished. Somehow the thought did not make her giddy with relief. Instead she kept seeing He-Man standing there with the look on his face. She was glad that Skeletor was no longer a threat to their world, but somehow she suspected that He-Man would continue to berate himself for taking a life even though he had no choice. She promised herself to somehow find him, or get Adam to find him tomorrow and talk to him about it. She just had to find Adam.

According to the other Masters, Trapjaw and Beastman were safely locked up in the palace dungeon while Clawful and Whiplash had escaped. By all accounts, Merman hadn't appeared during the battle. She did not care. It had been a long and horrid day and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed. She pushed open the door to her quarters and dragged herself over to her bed. She thought long and hard about lying down, but decided against it. If she did, she wasn't getting up again for a very long time, and she really needed to wash the grime off. So she hauled herself to the bathroom and started peeling off her armor.

"Teela!"

She smiled gratefully at the appearance of Tula, her attendant. Years ago they had dispatched with the formal nonsense and were now friends more than anything else.

"I am so glad to see you, well… alive!" She rushed to her mistress and gave her a bear hug. "But so dirty." Teela laughed. "So much blood." Her wide brown eyes grew even larger with concern.

"Don't worry Tula. Just help me with this bath. I am so exhausted I don't think I have strength enough to get out of these clothes."

"Leave everything to me." She went to the tub. Teela flopped gratefully onto a stool and watched Tula's efficient buzzing.

"Do you know if Adam is in the castle?" she asked.

"Yes. I saw him on my way here. He didn't seem like himself though." While she talked Teela finished undressing and moved to settle herself into the fragrant water, hot enough to make you gasp—just the way she liked it.

"He did not even stop to flirt with me in the hallway like he usually does." Tula pouted then went on to verify with her mistress all the rumors she had heard being tossed about the castle since that afternoon. _Was_ _Skeletor really dead? Yes? Finally. Some of his minions got away but most were locked up in the dungeon. Thank goodness. Those others probably won't cause too much trouble now that their Master's dead._ _What do you think is Prince Adam's problem? You would think he would be just as relieved as everyone else. And there's going to be a feast tomorrow to celebrate our victories, did you hear?_

But Teela wasn't listening; Tula looked down at her sleeping mistress's face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sometime later she found herself in front of Adam's door. Her tentative knocks went unanswered so she opened it and stepped inside. He was sprawled on top of his bed with one arm draped across his eyes. For a moment she thought he was asleep and turned to leave, but then he suddenly got up, swinging his legs to the side so that he sat watching her.

"Yes?" his voice was tight, almost as if he was angry with her.

"Where were you?" He sighed as if finally encountering something he had been dreading.

"I was coming back to the castle after finding He-Man, but my speeder broke down so I had to walk. Then the storm rolled in so I decided to find a dry place to wait it out." He answered immediately, his delivery smooth. Teela would have believed him if she had not heard several variations on the same in the past.

"I don't believe you," she said calmly and watched his reaction closely.

"That's your prerogative, I suppose." He met her gaze head on he was clearly angry.

"What's the matter, Adam? Why are you so upset?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm upset because my best friend just called me a liar." He tilted his head to look at her accusingly. "We both know you think I'm a coward, so now I guess we can add 'Liar' to the list. What's next: Thief? Murderer, perhaps?

"Adam! Stop it!" He shook his head slowly. "Why won't you tell me the truth?" she pleaded with him. She knelt in front of him, willing him to look at her, when he didn't she hugged him instead, snaking her arms around his back and laying her chin atop his bowed head. "I _am_ your friend. Your very best one. When you are ready to confide in me I'll be here. I can be patient." He looped his arms loosely around her waist in reply.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Epilogue **

He jumped out of the speeder and walked the few steps to the door. For the first time in several weeks he was feeling close to normal again. It was a glorious day after all, though a bit windy, and he took a few moments to acknowledge the gentle roar the trees made as the wind sifted through their leaves. He loved that sound. He knocked and waited patiently for her to pull open the door.

It had been four months since she and her mother had left the castle. It was a long time to put off the inevitable, but he understood that she needed time. Hell, he was the one who needed time. It had taken him this long to stop feeling guilty about his failed relationship with his brother and start replacing the memory of his death with the memories of the few good times they had as children. The time also served to cement in his mind the obligation he felt toward his brother's son until finally, he found himself clearing his schedule for the day, telling Teela where he was going, climbing into his speeder and now, forty minutes later, he was standing there staring at the woman who had the power to allow him to be a part of his nephew's life or not.

"Oh, it's you." She did not seem surprised to see him.

It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. Besides the obvious swell of her stomach, she had put on some weight. Not too much though, just enough to soften the edges. He found that he preferred her this way

"What?" she asked impatiently. He had been staring.

"Ah…you look—"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "How do I look?" She asked slowly. Duncan clearly heard the warning in her tone.

"Good. You look very healthy," he rushed to explain, "It's just that, the last time I saw you, you were still a little worse for wear. You seem fully recovered, I am pleased."

Her brow arched suspiciously. "Thank you." she offered finally and stepped aside to let him enter.

"So, how have you been? How is the baby?"

"We are both fine. And yourself? Your shoulder must be almost totally healed by now." She observed, noting that he was not wearing his characteristic armor.

"Almost." The pain was a distant echo now, and he had just about recovered the full use of his arm. He stepped past her, "May I sit?"

"Of course." She motioned to one of three chairs around a small table to the left of the door. Duncan sat and looked around the room silently taking in the little feminine touches that had been added since the last time he visited his brother's home. When he realized that his hostess was still standing by the open door watching him, he looked at her questioningly. She closed the door and sat opposite him at the table. "I am waiting for you to tell me why you are here."

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be here?" She did not answer but looked at him patiently. "Where is your mother? I thought she was staying here with you."

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you keeping tabs on me, Man-at-Arms?"

"Not at all, Evil-Lyn. During your stay at the castle you and your mother were overheard discussing your living arrangements, that's all."

"Shouldn't you be worried that your palace guards spend so much time eavesdropping and gossiping? It's a wonder they managed to defend the castle all these years."

"From what I heard, the volume of your…conversation made eavesdropping unnecessary," he offered an appeasing smile. "I was relieved that you were not going to be alone."

"My mother." Evil-Lyn shook her head, "She insisted."

"I'm glad she did. You shouldn't be alone in your condition."

"Ah...yes, the debilitating affects of pregnancy."

"It's not that we doubt your ability to take care of your self, Evil-Lyn. I'm no expert on what happens to a woman's body when she's expecting," he ignored the amused of sounds coming from her throat.

"I didn't think you were."

"But, I understand it can be difficult."

Evil-Lyn thought about her arching back, expanding feet, frequent exhaustion and headaches and expanding waistline and realized she could not contradict him. "So it is. My mother has been living here with me these past months; she went to her home earlier and should be back tonight. She has been very helpful, despite herself. She can be a very difficult woman to get along with."

"I hear that's genetic."

"Exactly." she smiled proudly. "Well this is odd," Evil-Lyn said suddenly "You. Me. Here. Sitting together like this. A few months ago neither of us would have ever foreseen a scenario like this."

"That's true." He chuckled quietly then seemed to be trying to find the words to say what was on his mind. "I am here to ask you a favor."

"Oh?" That mobile brow arched up again.

"Yes…" he cleared his throat "I know it may not be what you want, but I can't help wanting to be a part of my nephew's life. I realize that you have no obligation to allow me access to the boy when he is born, but I sincerely hope that you will."

Evil-Lyn sighed heavily and got up, moving to the cupboard where she kept the raisin bread. She hadn't made one in years, but now she couldn't get enough of the stuff. Well, not "made" exactly. She had her mother make two loaves while she stood next to her, wondering aloud, every few minutes, when she was going to be done. She cut two slices and placed them on plates. Walking back over to the table she dropped one plate in front of Duncan and carried the other back to her seat.

She had known this was going to happen. Damn these honorable men and their damned devotion to family and responsibility. She had entertained thoughts about Man-at-Arms' role in her son's life, only because that's what Carr would have wanted. However, the thought of having this Master underfoot for years to come filled her with a deep sense of foreboding. Though, it must have been damned hard for him to swallow his pride like that and ask her permission, instead of storming in and demanding his rights as 'Uncle,'' which he really wasn't if one wanted to get technical. What had surprised her the most about all this was the fact that she did not want to get technical, or even, for that matter. She had opened her heart to Carr and it had stayed open for their son. Whether that was a good thing for her or not, she didn't know yet. It was a good thing for Man-at-Arms though, she thought wryly.

She was so deep in thought that she did not hear him the first time.

"What?"

"I said: I understand if you need to think about this for a while."

"I have already made up my mind, Man-at-Arms." Duncan braced himself. "One thing I know for sure is that there is no such thing as destiny, only choice. Despite knowing that your brother and I were vastly different and that a happy ending would be almost impossible for us, I still chose to love him. Mostly because he refused to take no for an answer, but also because I needed him. I didn't know I was broken until he was helping me put the pieces back together. And I…I feel he needed me, too.

"I know now that I can't go back to being the person I was before I met Carr, but that's good, since I don't believe that person would have been able to care of the life I have growing inside of me. And I definitely know that that person would not be willing to put aside her differences with you so that her child could get to know his father's brother. So, yes. You can be a part of Caleb's life."

"Caleb?" Duncan breathed the name he had not heard in years. "You are naming him after my father?"

"Yes. Carr would have wanted that. He never forgot how your father saved him and his mother."

Duncan looked at her for a long time. He had no idea that Carr had shared _everything_ with this woman. He must have loved her …and she had loved him. Until that moment, he had not been completely convinced—he felt relieved. 'Thank you," he said.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, each feeling the need to say something more, to acknowledge the changes that had taken place between them. Finally Evil-Lyn said, "You must think it strange that I say all these things to you. The few times we've talked I find myself …trying to make you understand me."

"It's not so strange," he said gently even though he wondered why himself.

I have just one regret: in the time I spent with him I never once said the words 'I love you' or told him how he made my life better, made me better. Silly, don't you think?" She said softly.

"Don't worry about it, he knows. Remember the stars." She nodded and returned his grin with a hopeful smile of her own.

The End

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N Oh gosh. I just re-read this story. Some parts of it, many parts of it, made me cringe. _Please, Lord, please, from now on, help me write good_.


End file.
